


The Way It Should Have Been

by MTL17



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the RAW 15th anniversary show Trish Stratus and Lita became friends again. No reason for this was given on WWE TV. Here's what could have happened, but didn't, unfortunately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Lita, Trish Stratus or any WWE/WWF stars for that matter. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Trish's POV

It feels weird coming back, even if it's only for one night.

When I retired I imagined myself never coming back.

My years in the WWE were some of the happiest of my life, but they were also some of the worst.

I'm not coming back to wrestle, that was made very clear in the agreement. Vince offered me more money of course if I came back for 'one more match' but I knew if I did there would always be 'one more match' and I would never truly retire. I'm happy with the way my in ring career ended and coming back now would just spoil it.

Seeing the hotel I'm due to stay at, I park my rental car as close as I can and began unloading my suitcases. I only have to technically be here for the Monday but part of my agreement with Vince was that he would pay for me to stay here for the weekend before the show so I could actually have some time to see where I was. One of my biggest frustrations when I was wrestling was that I've travelled to many exotic places but I was never given time to explore them. This isn't the most interesting place ever but I could do with a vacation.

Sadly I was told on the phone, by one of Vince's cronies of course not by the man himself, that they couldn't get me into a five-star hotel due to 'problems with booking' which probably means they decided not to shell out for money to get me somewhere decent but it doesn't look too bad, I've stayed in worse.

As I carry my stuff in to the hotel room the whole situation only reminds me of my previous life in wrestling. In some ways it feels like a lifetime ago. In others it feels like only yesterday.

I miss wrestling sometimes... well, almost all of the time actually.

Not the constantly moving around part.......... or the painful injuries part.......... I mean I could do without those.......... but I do miss the butterflies I would get in my stomach before a big match.......... and I miss that Stratusfying feeling of victory.......... and hearing the crowd cheering me..........

Ok I've got to stop thinking like that or I'll find myself un-retired. Come on Trish, think of all the pain wrestling caused you. Think of all the bad things like being away from your family and friends, the constant wear and tear to your body, the endless line of men trying to get into your pants, Randy Orton, all those two-faced divas, and all the freaking backstage politics... and then of course.......... there's her..........

I've tried my best not to think about her, I really have. But whenever I'm not thinking about wrestling, I'm thinking about her. It's crazy. She hates me and she's caused me so much pain both physical and emotional and yet.......... I still think about her.

I heard she's going to be at this 15th anniversary thing too but if I lay low I should be able to avoid her. Another one of my reasons for coming early was that I could take a day or two to explore and then hide myself in my room so I wouldn't have to see her or any of the other WWE superstars who I'm not in a hurry to reunite with.

I'm sure I have nothing to worry about though, the WWE only wants me to stand around backstage for a few hours before popping my head out to wave and smile at the audience and then I'm done. Easiest pay cheque ever. I'll be in and out before any chance of an uncomfortable meeting with a certain redhead. The building RAW is in is a big place and this town is pretty big too, with loads of nicer hotels than this one so the chances of me even seeing her are slim and...

Oh God I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I wasn't even looking where I was going and bumped into someone knocking them and their belongings to the ground.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going..." I said frantically apologising, rushing to help the other person pick up their things, when I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks "... Lita!"

  
Lita's POV.  
  
It feels great to becoming back to the WWE don't get me wrong I enjoy working on the independent scene again after so many years in the big leagues it's kinda humbling to be reminded how life was before the WWE. I also enjoy being with my band along with everything else that I’m doing now that I am out of the WWE and I don't regret retiring when I did.  
  
Ok that's a lie I do kinda regret retiring when I did but only due to the fact that that new girl is really making a name for herself what's she called again..........Beth Phoenix otherwise known as the "The Glamourzon"  
  
I've been watching her ever since she made her second debut the first debut she made was along side Trish Stratus during Trish's feud with Mickie James.  
  
Whenever I watch Beth I always wonder what it would be like to get into the ring with her huh "The Glamourzon" Vs "The Queen Of Extreme"  
  
Mind you I haven't been called that in a long time.  
  
I can't deny that despite how great it is to be coming back even if it is only for one night which is probably for the best since if I stayed for any longer than that I doubt I would want to leave. Anyway like I was saying despite how great it is to be coming back I am a little nervous about how I am going to be received by the fans. When I left the WWE I was a heel and they booed me right out of the building.  
  
I don't know what Vince has planned for me weather I am going to be returning as a heel or what I also don't know who I’m going to be working with weather it will be one of the current divas like Mickie or maybe even Beth all I know is that I am involved in a segment.  
  
I don't know nor do I really care who I am working with just so long as it isn't Trish Stratus. Huh I never thought I would hear myself say that then again I never thought me and Trish would ever stop being friends but for some reason we did. I don't even know why we did all I know is that after Wrestlemania 20 Trish really started being a bitch towards me and I hadn't done anything to her.  
  
I know she is here as well I asked Vince if he was bringing her back as well and he told me that he was saying that she was a big part of RAW's success as far as the brand extension goes and a big part of the success of the women's division. He then asked me if there was a problem I told him that there wasn't due to the fact that I don't want to make waves however I did insist on making my own arrangements as far as accommodation was concerned the reason being I knew that if we where in the same hotel together there is a good chance that we would end up meeting so i put a stop to that by booking myself into a less classy hotel as to the one the WWE Superstars and Divas and Trish are going to be booking themselves into.  
  
This way there's no chance of me.  
  
WOW!  
  
Oh how clumsy of me I should have been paying attention to where I was going not thinking about Trish Stratus now I’ve gone and knocked over this poor woman. Well let me just get to my feet and then I will help them.  
  
"... Lita!"  
  
I hear a familiar voice say a voice which I immediately recognise and yet at the same time refuse to believe it is. I slowly open my eyes and look in the direction the voice came from and there standing a short distance away from me is the woman I just knocked down as well as the woman who I had hoped to avoid.  
  
"Trish!"  
  
I say aloud as I look at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Trish asks me.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?"  
  
I snap back unable to control my anger at the fact that I wanted to avoid her and yet here we are face to face when I had hoped and thought that me booking myself into this hotel would stop any chance of that happening.  
  
"I'm booking myself into this hotel."  
  
Trish tells me.  
  
"Your what?"  
  
I ask unable to believe what I am hearing.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I then ask her.  
  
"Because the WWE had a booking problem and I couldn't stay in the hotel with all of the other WWE superstars and Divas."  
  
Trish says.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why your here in this hotel."  
  
I say.  
  
"Because this was the hotel that the WWE re-arranged for me to stay at."  
  
I close my eyes now starting to wish I had told Vince that there was a problem between me and Trish and telling him or rather asking him to make sure that we didn't bump into each other.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
I hear Trish ask me.  
  
"Well if you must know I booked myself into this hotel room in order to avoid-"  
  
I suddenly stop and open my eyes and look at Trish who hasn't broken eye contact with me since we bumped into each other.  
  
"To avoid who?"  
  
Trish asks me.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
I tell her.  
  
"Now if you don't mind I’m going to check myself in. Have a good weekend Trish."  
  
I say and with that I storm past her angry at myself for not having told her who I was trying to avoid and yet at the same time unable to understand what stopped me from telling her I don't.......... I can't.........oh god I do.......... I mean am........ I thought that when she left my feelings would have gone too.......... I thought that when I retired they would have defiantly died.......... Maybe that's why I tried to avoid her so that I wouldn't have to face the fact that they haven't gone nor have they died. I'm still in love with her.  
  
Ok so we're staying at the same hotel big deal we'll have different rooms hopefully on different floors and we won't see each other until we are at the arena and hopefully the only time we will see one and other is when we're in the meeting being told what is happening that night and in the cafeteria other than that we should hopefully not see one and other.  
  
So stop thinking about her Lita just focus on checking yourself in and getting to your hotel room.

Trish's POV

I can't believe it. I must be cursed or something. One of the main reasons I came here was because I wouldn't have to see her and now here she is. Is this someone's idea of a joke?

"Trish." she said in surprise.

It's nice to know she isn't in on this. I don't know whether I can handle her stalking me right now. But all the same she shouldn't be here.

"What are you doing here?" I said, speaking my mind.

"What do you mean what are you doing here? What are you doing here?" she said angrily.

"I booked myself into this hotel!" I said, defiantly.

"You did what?" she said, "Why?"

"Because the WWE had a booking problem and I couldn't stay in the hotel with all of the other WWE superstars and divas." I said.

"That still doesn't explain why your here in this hotel." she said accusingly.

"Because this was the hotel that the WWE re-arranged for me to stay at." I said.

She closes her eyes and thinks for a minute.

There's this really awkward silence between us which I don't like.

"What are you doing here?" I said, not really caring but at that point I think I would have said anything to break the silence.

"Well if you must know I booked myself into this hotel in order to avoid-" she trailed off but she might as well have just finished her sentence.

The weird thing is I actually find myself feeling a little hurt. Although I should be used to her causing me pain it still hurts so I become angry. And when I become angry I go on the offensive.

"Avoid who?" I asked, knowing full well what the answer was but finding at that moment I wanted to hear it straight from her lips.

"None of your business." she said, grabbing her bags and leaving, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to check myself in. Have a good weekend Trish."

My eyes stay locked on her as she walks to the reception desk.

I'm not stupid, I can tell that she was trying to avoid me by being here, but for some reason I'm angry at her for trying to avoid me. Not only am I angry but I'm... sad! I'm sad that she doesn't want to see me, how crazy is that? What the hell is wrong with me, come on Stratus, get a grip.

Picking up the rest of my bags I walked over to the reception desk.

My thinking is I'll wait until she checks in and then leaves before checking in myself but I can't help but overhear her conversation with the receptionist.

"What do you mean my suite isn't available?" Lita yelled.

"I'm sorry Miss." said the blonde Barbie look-alike receptionist with a horribly fake looking smile plastered on her face, "You're late and we had to give it away to someone else."

"But I booked in advance!" Lita said.

"Again, I'm sorry Miss, but it's been a busy night and there was a huge demand for suites. We have a policy that if bookies aren't here by 11 o'clock we are free to offer the suites to other people."

"Hang on a second." I said speaking up, "You mean to tell me that you gave away my suit too?"

"Did you have a reservation?"

I inwardly rolled my eyes. I hate it when some bimbo reinforces the stereotype that all blondes are dumb. I'm not a real blonde but God knows I've suffered a lifetime's worth of blonde jokes just because I choose to dye my hair.

"Yes I have a reservation." I snapped.

"Well, if you weren't here before 11 then I'm sorry but yes we gave away your suit too!"

I couldn't believe it. Sure I've been to a few crappy places which have pulled this kind of shit on me but I didn't expect to have to deal with shit like this tonight.

"This is a joke, I'm out of here." I said turning to leave, "I'm sure I'll find a better hotel that will be happy to take my money."

"Wait Miss, are you Trisha Stratus?"

"It's Trish Stratus and yes."

"Excellent, a man from your company, the WWF, called a few minutes ago to see if you had booked successfully. When he heard the news your suit was given away he hung up only to call back a few minutes later trying to book a room here. It seems that everywhere else is booked up and luckily for him and you he was able to book the last available room in town here for you and Miss Lita here."

It took a moment for those words to sink in. When they did I felt sick to my stomach.

"You're not serious..." I said, my voice filled with quiet rage.

"I assure you I am. I'm afraid it's your only option." the receptionist said holding out the keys, "Don't worry, its been bought and paid for."

I had a serious urge to slap her. Money was the least of my worries right now.

I briefly considered sleeping in my rental car but decided against it. It was freezing outside and the cars heating system had broken on the way.

Reluctantly I took the keys from her hands, took a look at the number on it, picked up my bags and started walking to my room, secretly hoping that the redhead would storm out in rage and try and find somewhere else in the next town or something.

No such luck.

I risked a glance behind me and saw that Lita was following me.

She was looking straight ahead of her but her eyes didn't meet mine. It was like she was staring straight through me. Once again I was filled with a mixture of anger and sadness.

Oh God, tonight was going to be hell.

Lita's POV.  
  
"Can I help you madam?"  
  
A blonde haired woman behind the counter says as I put my one very big suitcase down. I know I'm only here for three days however I always pack for every eventuality it's just something I’ve always done ever since I first started on the road with the WWE I guess old habits die hard.  
  
"Yes I pre-booked a room under the name of Lita."  
  
I tell her with a small smile doing my best to put all thoughts of Trish Stratus in point of fact any thought even remotely to do with Trish i put to the far reaches of my mind and thoughts.  
  
"One moment please."  
  
The blonde says as she looks at her computer screen and types away on the keyboard.  
  
"I'm afraid your suite is no longer available."  
  
The blonde haired woman tells me lifting her head and looking directly at me with a blaintantly obvious fake smile.  
  
"Oh. You mean it's not ready yet?"  
  
I ask her assuming that they haven't gotten a cleaner to go in and make sure it is presentable.  
  
"No Madam, I mean it is no longer available."  
  
The blonde haired woman tells me again with the same fake smile.  
  
I do my best to keep calm even though the run in with Trish has made me very short tempered.  
  
"What exacterly do you mean by that?"  
  
I ask her.  
  
"Exacterly what I say Madam your suite is no longer available."  
  
At this point my patience is at an end.  
  
"What do you mean my suite isn't available?"  
  
I snap at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss."  
  
The blonde haired woman says.  
  
"But you arrived here late and we had to give it away to someone else."  
  
I feel slightly relived to have finally gotten more out of the woman than just "it's no longer available" however now I'm shocked and angry for a completely different reason.  
  
"But I booked in advance!"  
  
I say a little calmer but not much.  
  
"Again, I'm sorry Miss, but it's been a busy night and there was a huge demand for suites. We have a policy that if bookies aren't here by 11 o'clock we are free to offer the suites to other people."  
  
The blonde haired woman tells me.  
  
I hang my head and look at my wriest watch and see that it is twenty past 11. An seeing that it is only twenty minutes past 11 makes me angry not at the receptionist but at Trish if she hadn't gotten in my way I would have made it to the desk on time and i would now be in my room relaxing.  
  
"Hang on a second."  
  
I suddenly hear Trish's voice say from behind me.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you gave away my suit too?"  
  
I keep my eyes on the receptionist knowing that if i turn around I'm probably going to kill Trish for making me late even though it is my fault for not looking where I was going..  
  
"Did you have a reservation?"  
  
The woman behind the counter asks Trish.  
  
"Yes I have a reservation."  
  
Trish snaps which causes me to smile knowing that Trish is as pissed off as me makes me feel a little better.  
  
"Well, if you weren't here before 11 then I'm sorry but yes we gave away your suit too!"  
  
This causes me to smile on the inside glad to see that Trish is in the same predicament as me.  
  
"This is a joke, I'm out of here."  
  
I hear Trish say.  
  
"I'm sure I'll find a better hotel that will be happy to take my money."  
  
She adds.  
  
I go to speak to the receptionist.  
  
"Wait Miss, are you Trisha Stratus?"  
  
The receptionist asks not paying me the smallest bit of attention.  
  
"It's Trish Stratus and yes."  
  
I hear Trish call from a fair distance behind me.  
  
"Excellent, a man from your company, the WWF, called a few minutes ago to see if you had booked successfully. When he heard the news your suit was given away he hung up only to call back a few minutes later trying to book a room here. It seems that everywhere else is booked up and luckily for him and you he was able to book the last available room in town here for you and Miss Lita here."  
  
I looked at the receptionist now wanting to kill her and find whoever it was who had booked this room and kill them as well.  
  
"You're not serious..."  
  
I hear Trish say.  
  
"I assure you I am. I'm afraid it's your only option."  
  
The receptionist says holding out the keys.  
  
"Don't worry, its been bought and paid for."  
  
The receptionist adds.  
  
I swallow hard feeling both full of anger as well as full of fear. Part of me feels like telling the woman to stick the keys up her backside and say that I'll sleep out on the streets however at the same time part of me feels like taking the keys and running to the room and locking Trish out.  
  
I see Trish's hand come past me and take the keys from the woman and I watch out of the corner of my eye as Trish looks at the room number on the key and then picks up her bags and starts walking away from me.  
  
I watch her go still mentally mauling over what I should do. Weather i should go and try and find another room somewhere else weather I should go and see if a friend at the hotel the WWE superstars and divas are staying at can or will let me crash on their sofa in their hotel room (if they have one) and yet another part of me feels like I should stay.  
  
I mentally tell myself that the reason I want to stay is because I also booked a room and that I have as much right to the room that Trish is heading to as she does if not more because I booked it myself.  
  
As I mentally reassure myself that this is why I want to stay and it has nothing to do with Trish I pick up the handle of my suitcase and follow after Trish until I eventually am almost right behind her despite a desire in the pit of my stomach to enjoy the view I keep my eyes locked dead ahead of me forcing myself to pretend as if Trish isn't there even when she turns her head and looks at me I keep my eyes straight ahead of me and mentally keep telling myself.  
  
"Imagine/pretend she isn't there."  
  
Over and over again until we eventually reach the hotel room.  
  
Trish puts the key into the door and unlocks the door I open the door and walk in not waiting or offering for Trish to go first however almost as soon as I am in the door I stop dead in my tracks as I see something which causes me to swallow hard and for my heart to start beating faster.  
  
Trish's POV

I'm furious at Lita for pushing ahead of me. It's not like I care which bed I get but her childish display of pushing ahead of me makes me wonder why we were ever friends. Of course then a million reasons run through my head like how kind and compassionate she used to be with me, what a good listener etc and I just have too pushed those voices to the back of my head and remind myself again why I hate her. And everything becomes easier. Everything always becomes easier when I remember...

Easier and harder.

Dragging my stuff in I see Lita just stand there like she's seen a ghost. Turning to see what she's looking at my heart stops.

A bed...

As in singular...

As in only one...

This was a joke! Somewhere someone is laughing at me and when I find out who did this their going to pay! I stand there for awhile, my mind filling with thoughts of vengeance upon the person who inflicted this on me, but eventually I decide I'm just going to have to make the best of the situation. Myself and Lita have been standing here for what seemed like hours. Panicking, I did the only thing I could think of doing.

Slowly I make my way to the bed and begin to unpack. Eventually Lita started to do the same when I stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"... what is it looked like? I'm unpacking." Lita said, looking confused.

"You're not sleeping with me!" I mentally cringe at that poor choice of words, "I mean you're not sleeping here. Go and sleep on the couch!"

"You go sleep on the couch!"

"Why should I, I got to the bed first." I hated to stoop to such childish tactics but the circumstances left me no choice.

"Oh that's so childish." Lita said, stating the obvious.

There was silence between us as I continue to unpack with my back to her. I didn't want to look at her but I could feel her eyes on me. There's a way she looks at me that always makes me feel vulnerable... naked... I mean naked in the sense that she can see right through me... I mean... she gets inside my head. I don't know how but she does. Luckily I'm an expert at hiding it.

Her voice awakes me for my thoughts. I couldn't possibly have heard her right.

"What?"

"I said it's a big bed and there's plenty of room."

"No!" I said turning to face her again, finally meeting her eye.

"Trish, don't be selfish." Lita said, our eyes locked in combat, "I'll stay on the right side, you on the left and I'll find somewhere else to stay in the morning."

There was silence between us again.

I was desperately searching for a good reason to reject the solution but I could find none. My only other option was to sleep on the floor or on the couch and I wasn't willing to consider that. The couch looked hard as a rock, and the floor looked harder.

"Come on, Trish." Lita said, giving a half smile, "I don't bite."

I felt sick to my stomach. I can't believe she's making jokes. I'm in mental agony and she is making jokes. Once again she proves that she doesn't give a damn about me and my feelings. I want to slap her but I'm tired and I just don't want to deal with this any more. I just want to get this over with.

Gritting my teeth and hating myself for not being able to find a way out of this nightmarish situation, I finally say, "... Fine..."

I reached down and pulled out my huge extra large T-shirt which I wore when I sleep. I suddenly wish I had brought myself something even more hideous, and more constricting to wear. I grabbed it and my bathroom bag and walked over to the bathroom.

 

"... But your not going to see me naked!"

"What I mean Trish? I've seen you naked thousands of times in the showers?"

I barely hear her voice as I slammed the door to the bathroom close but the words cut through me like a knife. My mind wanders back to the women's shower rooms. Day after day, month after month, year after year of being surrounded by naked women... of being surrounded by naked Lita... oh god Trish get a grip!

Looking straight ahead of me I find I'm in for another horrible surprise.

There is no bath. How can there be no bath? I can't go a day without a bath. I hate showers, they remind me of...

"Trish, are you ok in there?" Lita's muffled voice comes through the door.

"I'm fine!" I yell out, quickly changing and deciding not to bother with a shower, my heart racing at a mile a minute as I wander how I'm going to survive this night.

Lita's POV  
  
I sense Trish's presents very close to me however i don't move around or turn to see where she is I just know she is there and I am sure that she has seen the same thing I have been staring at for the past god knows how long.  
  
I slowly turn my attention from the double but still single bed to the couch wondering if maybe I can sleep on that but my hopes of avoiding an event worse situation than the one I am already in die almost the moment I see the most uncomfortable looking couch I have ever seen.  
  
"There's no way in hell I’m sleeping on that."  
  
I tell myself mentally.  
  
At that moment I watch Trish as she walks around me and heads over to the bed and begins to unpack.  
  
"Oh no your not."  
  
I mentally say to myself as i walk over to the other side of the bed and begin to start unpacking my stuff.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
I hear Trish say.  
  
I lift my head up and look at her.  
  
"What's it looked like? I'm unpacking."  
  
I tell her.  
  
"You're not sleeping with me!"  
  
Trish snaps.  
  
I keep looking at Trish and do my best to stop myself from imagining what that would be like even though I have imagined it countless times before.  
  
"I mean you're not sleeping here. Go and sleep on the couch!"  
  
Trish then says.  
  
"You go sleep on the couch!"  
  
I snap back unable to believe that she actually expected me to let her get the bed without so much as a fight.  
  
"Why should I, I got to the bed first."  
  
Trish says.  
  
I look at her for a moment remembering a time when she would have said that and it would have been a joke however I can tell from the look on Trish's face that she isn't joking and yet at the same time she knows how stupid what she has just said is.  
  
"Oh that's so childish."  
  
I say unable to stop myself from stating the obvious.  
  
Back in the good old days both me and Trish would have burst out laughing due to us having always tried to out do one and other until it got to the point where one of us would say something stupid like what Trish just said and then the other would try and top it and we'd both end up in hysterics however it's plain to see from the look on Trish's face that the good old days are exacterly that.  
  
I continue to watch Trish as she continues to unpack with her back now to me and as I watch her I can't help but go back to the day after Wrestlemania 20 when Trish turned on me without provocation without reason without so much as an explanation she just turned on me and seemed to take great personal pride and pleasure in verbally and physically hurting me and her doing that caused me to get to the point where I took great personal pride in verbally hurting her but worse than that I really enjoyed it when I physically hurt her and yet despite how much pleasure I took in whatever I did at the time afterwards I would always regret it and always wonder why I did it and why or how me and her got to where we are now.  
  
I slowly hang my head and look at the double bed and slowly close my eyes knowing that I am going to regret saying that and yet feeling the need to.  
  
"We could both sleep in it."  
  
I say lifting my head to look at Trish again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said it's a big bed and there's plenty of room."  
  
I say changing my words to explain what I mean or meant by "We could both sleep in it." Just so that Trish doesn't get the wrong idea or impression.  
  
"No!"  
  
Trish snaps turning to face me.  
  
"Trish, don't be selfish."  
  
I say back not exacterly sure what else to say as I stare at her.  
  
"I'll stay on the right side, you on the left and I'll find somewhere else to stay in the morning."  
  
I add not really wanting to show any sign of me surrendering or giving in to her.  
  
I wait patiently for Trish's response/answer.  
  
"Oh come on, Trish."  
  
I say deciding to try and lighten the mood between us.  
  
"I don't bite."  
  
I add with a small smile.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Trish says after a few more minutes of silence.  
  
I smile a bigger smile as I nod my head to show that we have an agreement as I watch Trish as she get's a huge extra large T-shirt from one of her two cases and then grabs her wash bag heads for the bathroom and as she does I turn my attention to my own things.  
  
"But your not going to see me naked!"  
  
I then hear Trish say which causes me to turn my attention back to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
I ask her confused.  
  
"Trish, I've seen you naked thousands of times in the showers?"  
  
I add referring to when her and me where in the women's locker rooms getting changed either into or out of our wrestling attire.  
  
Trish simply turn around opens the bathroom door walks in and slams the door shut behind her.  
  
I slowly go back to what I was doing before and once my stuff is taken care of I get my IPod out lay on my side of the bed with my back against the headboard put my head phones on and am about to click on my I-Pod when I notice that there is no noise coming from the bathroom. No sound of running water no nothing.  
  
"Trish, are you ok in there?"  
  
I call out unable to hide my concern that something maybe wrong.  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
I hear Trish snap back which makes me immediately regret worrying about her.  
  
I decide to simply ignore Trish and listen to my favourite tunes and so I switch on my I-Pod however the first song that comes on doesn't help me to forget about the women in the next room due to it being her WWE Original’s song "I Just Want you."  
  
The song starts off with Trish leaving a message on an answer machine.  
  
"Hi.  
Sorry to call so late,  
I was just,  
I was missing you and I just wanted to talk.  
  
Maybe we can talk tomorrow."  
  
An then the song which she sings kicks in.  
  
"Make up your mind,  
Don't you want me,  
Like I,  
I want to feel that,  
Touch,  
That haunts me,  
Every night,  
  
It felt so right."  
  
At this point I slowly close my eyes as I listen to the song and enjoy the sound of Trish's voice.  
  
"I just want you,  
You know I,  
I just want you,  
There's no hiding,  
I just want you,  
Do you want me?  
  
So far away,  
(Echo:So Far away)  
Another night alone,  
Another day,  
(Echo: Another day)  
Another telephone call home  
  
But one day,  
I'm gonna find a way to  
Make you stay,  
(Echo: Make you stay)  
In my arms,  
Till everafter comes.  
  
You are the one.  
  
I just want you,  
There's no denying,  
I just want you,  
There's no hiding,  
I just want you,  
Do you want me?  
  
Got a fellin,  
that it`s time,  
To make a change.  
  
Got a feelin`  
That things,  
Can`t stay the same,  
I feel my heart,  
Losing control.  
  
Oooooohhhhhh  
  
Oooooohhhhhh.  
  
Don't you want me too?  
  
I just want you,  
You know I,  
I just want you,  
I just want you,  
Do you want me?  
  
Oh-ah.  
  
I just want you,  
You know I,  
I just want you,  
I just want you,  
Do you want me?  
  
Oh how i want you.  
  
I just want you,  
I just want you,  
(Echo: Don't you want me too?)  
I just want you,  
Do you want me?"  
  
An with that the song ends with Trish finishing her answer machine message.  
  
"Well sorry to call so late.  
I was just missing you."  
  
An with that I press stop on the I-Pod and take my headphones off just as I hear the door to the bathroom open and out walks Trish wearing her night clothes.  
  
Trish's POV

"The bathroom's free." I muttered softly as I walk around to my side of the bed, avoiding her eye.

I wait until she gets off the bed before I get on it. I can feel her eyes on me again but I don't look her way. When I hear the bathroom door close I sit there for awhile alone in my thoughts. I tried to stop thinking about the redhead in the other room but she made it impossible for me when I heard the sound of running water and the image of a wet, naked Lita dominates my thoughts. Desperately trying to take my mind off her I reach into my bag to take out my book.

After reading the same sentence for the 15th time I accept the fact that this isn't working. Then I hear the bathroom door open again. I swear that happened only a moment ago. I turn my hand to look at the cheap bedside clock. It's been half an hour since she went in there. How did so much time fly past me? I know the answer to that question of course. It's so easy for me to become lost in thinking about her.

Feeling her presents near me I turn to look at her and my mouth dropped open.

What she's wearing would make a hooker blush. Long thigh high stockings, a garter belt, a bra that barely covered her nipples, let alone her breasts and the world's smallest thong.

Seeing me stare at her Lita says, "Edge used to insist I wear this kind of stuff to bed all the time. I guess now were broken up I could stop wearing this stuff, but I got so used to it now I just can't sleep in a T-shirt. And besides, he threw everything else I had to sleep in away."

Silence falls between us again and I'm suddenly aware that she's been standing for a while and I haven't stopped staring at her. I swear there's probably drool coming out of my mouth.

In a desperate attempts to cover my tracks I turn my head away, pull a disgusted look on my face and whisper the word "Slut." loud enough so we both know I meant for her to hear it.

She simply got into bed next to me and in the loud whisper said "Prude." and then stifled a small laugh.

That laughter cuts through me like a knife. I've been hearing that laugh in my head for years now and it haunts my every waking hour.

I turn over, turned out the light and try and go to sleep. I was expecting to a protest from Lita but she said nothing.

I lay there for what felt like an eternity, un-able to sleep. For a long time all I could hear was her soft breathing. Risking a glance behind me I see she has her back to me also, but she isn't asleep yet, I can see her fidgeting, trying to get comfortable in this far from soft bed.

There are a thousand things I want to ask her and a million things I want to say to her but at the same time I don't want to say anything because I'm so afraid of what she'll say back.

Finally, unable to cope with this endless silence I say, "So, when did you an Edge break-up?"

The words just kind of fell out of my mouth. I didn't really think about them. In all honesty I didn't really care about Edge and always thought she was too good for him... not that I cared.

"Shortly after I left the WWE."

More silence.

"I ended it if you're interested..."

More silence.

"I never really loved him... and I know he never really loved me... that wasn't the point of our relationship."

More silence.

"... what was the point of your relationship?" I finally asked.

"... fun..." she said.

I could feel her smile in the darkness and it sickened me. I mean the way he treated her...

"And to punish myself." she said quietly.

This makes me turn over to look at her.

"What do you mean punish yourself?"

My eyes have adjusted to the darkness to the point where I can just about see her. She's looking right at me, and once again I feel those eyes staring a hole through me.

"For what I did to Matt..." she said, pausing for a moment before continuing, "I didn't love him either... he was my best friend... and he loved me... and for a while that was enough... but at some point I grew tired of it... I try to make it work with him... but he wasn't the one I loved and being with him just made me feel guilty... then with Edge... with him I didn't feel guilty... but I didn't feel satisfied either... but the abuse I got from him and the fans made me feel... I don't know... better... but now it's out of my system and I feel better about myself... I've finally accepted that I can't have what I want... I can't have love in my life and that's fine... I tried to love Matt and I failed... I try to love others, even Edge at one point, but I've never truly been in love with any of them... I've never truly been in love with a man... and the... person I love will never love me back and for the first time in my life I feel like I can truly accept this and move on... I'm finally over it and write now I'm as happy as I think I will ever be..."

Her words sent me on a roller coaster of emotions. Hatred, discussed, jealousy, fear, and something else which I don't want to even give a name in my head. I want to jump up and run right now but at the same time I want to stay.

There is something she wants to say which she isn't saying. I can feel it. I'm not sure I want to hear it but I can't move, my body feels like it's glued to the rock hard bed.

Finally she speaks again, "... So what about you... the last time we had a conversation which was even slightly friendly you were in love with Chris Jericho but you didn't feel you could forgive him for breaking your heart. What happened with that?"

My mood turns cold and I turn over again. I don't want to even look at her right now. How dare she say that to me?

"... It's just that a few days after that conversation you turned on him and aligned yourself with Christian and all of a sudden you won't return my calls and you start going out of your way to cause me physical and mental pain. And the moment I try and ask you about it you either slap me or yell at me. What was that about Trish? Why did you do that?

There is anger and pain in her voice but I still don't turn around. I can feel the tears running out of my eyes as she forces me to remember how this began... how we became... this. She is doing this on purpose... she is slowly building up to the point where she broke me... to the point where she destroyed everything I was and left me a hollow shell of a woman... and I bet she's enjoying it... she's enjoying my pain... my suffering... god why does it have to be this way between us...

"Why Trish?" Lita's now demanding voice broke me from my thoughts, "Why did you turn on me?"

She sounded so sincere, so hurt, acting like she is the victim in all of this... god she's such an underrated actress.

Finally having enough I snap.

Turning to face her and yell, "You know why!"

"No I don't," she snaps back, "that's why I'm trying to find out? Everything was great between us and then you start acting like an enormous bitch when I didn't do anything!"

She! Didn't! Do! Anything! What the hell does she mean she didn't do anything? This is all her fault and I'm not going to let her try and blame me for this!

Jumping up, I turn on the light so I can see her face as I yell at her, "You didn't do anything! You didn't do anything?You did everything! You're the reason this happened! You're the reason I've spent the last few years in hell! You made my life miserable and you don't even care!"

She is on her feet now, looking like she is about to engage in a several hour no DQ Ironman match with me. "I made your life miserable? How did I make your life miserable?"

"You made my life miserable when you kissed me!"

The silence that fell between us was deafening.

I hadn't meant to say it, but I did, and now I can't take it back.

Her reaction was not what I expected. I expected her to finally reveal her true colours and start taunting me, calling me a dirty little dyke until I cried... but she didn't... she just stood there for an eternity before she finally spoke up.

"Trish... I've never kissed you..."

"Believe me you have."

"Believe me Trish... I'd remember kissing you..."

For the second time in my life Lita brings my world, everything I thought I knew crashing down around me.

She could never lie to me, I could always tell when she was lying and when she was telling the truth and right now she is telling the truth... she had forgotten... she had forgotten it all which only made it worse!

As if I was trapped in some kind of trance I just started talking...

"... The night before wrestlemania I came to you in your hotel room. I was worried about what I was going to do about Jericho... and I wanted to tell you about how Christian had been trying to get me to turn on Chris... but when I found you... you were blind drunk. I told you my problems anyway and you just stared at me for an eternity and then you kissed me... and... and... I didn't stop you... I didn't want to stop you... you're lips were so... soft... and it all felt so... right... and you pushed me down onto the bed... kissed me again... and then you told me... that you loved me... and then... and then... and then you laughed in my face like it was some kind of joke to you... like I was some kind of joke to you... and then you passed out on top of me..."

I can feel the tears running down my face and I want to stop speaking, but I can't. My words just keep coming and coming and coming.

"Then I ran... straight into Christian's arms. I screwed his brains out in an attempt to regain my sense of self but you wouldn't let me have that would you... you ruined sex for me with just your lips... and if that wasn't enough I found I couldn't love anymore. Not Jericho, not Christian, not anybody. You ruined me! You turn me into this... this empty shell. You made me feel dead inside... like nothing could ever make me happy again... because the one thing that's made me happier than anything else was nothing but a fucking joke..."

I look at her, staring into those eyes that have haunted me for so long.

"Are you happy now? Are you happy now you've ripped it out of me? Of course you're happy... this is a big fucking joke to you... so go ahead... laugh... make fun of me... call me a dyke... tell the whole world Trish Stratus is a fucking lesbo... I don't care anymore... I just want to curl up with my misery and live out the rest of my existence sad and alone. Congratulations Lita... you won. I've been defeated before, but no one has ever broken me like this before. Well done, now if you'll excuse me, I've got some sleeping to do."

I don't even bother to turn off the light, I just lay down and become lost in crying, all my pent-up emotion falling out of me like a river. After a while I feel a pair of arms wrapped around me.

At first I'm so messed up that I can't even tell who it is. Like it could be anybody else. I know this is just another part of her big joke but I don't care. It feels so good to be in her arms I just let myself be fooled into thinking she cares about me... even if it's only for a second while I cried.

Eventually I ran out of tears and I lay there... waiting for her to say something.

  
Lita's POV  
  
"The bathroom's free."  
  
I hear Trish mutter as she walks around to her side of the bed.  
  
As she does so I turn my attention to getting my wash bag and night clothes together and head into the bathroom.  
  
Once inside I put my wash bag and night clothes down onto the toilet seat lid and walk over to the shower and turn it on. I also notice that there is no bath which doesn't bother me at all due to the fact that I consider Baths to be fun but only if your not taking them alone if your on your own I don't see the point in taking a bath people say that they are relaxing but I find a nice hot shower more relaxing than laying in a bath all by yourself. If your with somebody else in a bath you can have some fun.  
  
Once the water in the shower is just right I strip down to my birthday suit grab my soap and flannel and climb into the shower cubical and let the water first cover my body once my entire body is wet I then start to use the soap starting with my arms and upper body while I am doing that my mind goes back to Trish's song which I was just listening to or rather a particular part of the song which keeps playing over and over in my head.  
  
"Got a fellin,  
that it`s time,  
To make a change.  
  
Got a feelin`  
That things,  
Can`t stay the same,"  
  
As I wash the soap off of my arms and upper body I think about those lines and how I think that it is time me and Trish changed the way things are between us or rather I tried to change the way things are between us and that I don't know about Trish but I can't stand to let things stay the same.  
  
Mind you this isn't or rather won't be the first time I’ve tried to change things between us from the time Trish turned on me to well I don't know exacterly when I stopped trying to find out why Trish turned on me all I know is that whenever I did try and talk to her Trish would never answer my questions.  
  
As I start to soap up my legs I begin to think about how best to approach this however by the time I’ve washed the soap off of my legs and washed my hair I'm still nowhere near a solution to my approach problem.  
  
One I am completely washed I step out of the shower get dry and dressed in my night clothes even though I hate them and the only reason I wear them is because Edge through out all of my other nightclothes and pretty much forced me to wear this.  
  
I can remember the argument I had with him where I told him that I would just simply go out and buy new night clothes and he told me that if I did as soon as he saw them he would rip them up even if I was wearing them he would rip them off of me.  
  
Once I am dressed in Edge's favourite outfit I brush my teeth and then pack up my wash things and heads into the main room where as I enter the main room I notice Trish reading a book.  
  
I walk over to my side of the bed and put my wash bag away I then turn my attention to Trish who has now disguarded the book she was reading and is looking at me with her mouth open.  
  
Evidently she is shocked my night-time attire.  
  
"Edge used to insist I wear this kind of stuff to bed all the time."  
  
I say feeling the need to explain why I am wearing what I am.  
  
"I guess now were broken up I could stop wearing this stuff, but I got so used to it now I just can't sleep in a T-shirt."  
  
I lie normally I would sleep in the nude but since tonight I am being forced to share a bed I thought it best to wear this rather than sleep in the nude. I didn't even plan on wearing this stuff the reason that I brought it with me was because I knew Edge would be at the Anniversary show and I was intent on going to his locker room and dumping this at his feet and telling him that his new girlfriend could parade around in it. Mind you the thought of Vickie Guerrero wearing this turns my stomach even more than the first time I saw myself wearing this.  
  
"An besides, he threw everything else I had to sleep in away."  
  
I add feeling that I have justified myself enough.  
  
Trish doesn't say anything she simply continues to stare at me with a look in her eyes which is un-readable.  
  
She then turns her head away with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Slut."  
  
I hear her whisper.  
  
I secretly snigger to myself having known I wouldn't get any sympathy or understanding out of Trish.  
  
"Prude."  
  
I say back in reference to what she is wearing to bed which is something I would never have expected Trish to wear to bed not that I could ever see Trish wearing what I am but an extra large -shirt wasn't on my list of things I could or rather have imagined Trish wearing to bed in point of fact it's more the sort of thing I would have expected Molly Holly to wear to bed.  
  
I chuckle to myself remembering how Trish once feuded with Molly and how she made jokes about the size of Molly's ass and yet now she's dressing like Molly would.  
  
I watch as Trish turns over and reaches for the light which she turns off without even waiting for me to get into bed.  
  
Luckily for me I am close enough to the bed that even in the dark I am able to climb in and once I am in I immediately turn my back on Trish and simply focus on trying to go to sleep.  
  
Unfortunately my brain won't allow me to go to sleep it's too busy trying to get me to talk to Trish and try and find out why she turned on me and despite part of me feeling that given our current situation Trish will have no choice but to give me an answer another part of me feels that if I do ask Trish will find a way of not answering my question,  
  
In the end I manage to convince my brain that I will try and get her to tell me tomorrow as I try and get myself comfortable in this less than comfortable bed.  
  
"So, when did you an Edge break up?"  
  
I then hear Trish ask me which surprises me due to the fact that I had expected us not to say another word to one and other until the morning.  
  
"Shortly after I left the WWE."  
  
I tell her.  
  
Trish doesn't say a word.  
  
"I ended it if you're interested..."  
  
I add having a feeling that she probably thinks Edge ended it or she might have been about to say something along the lines of "Ah got bored with you did he."  
  
However Trish didn't say anything she simply remained silent which made me wonder why the sudden question and now silence.  
  
In an attempt to find out I decide to tell her a bit more about me and Edge,  
  
"I never really loved him."  
  
I say.  
  
"An I know he never really loved me. That wasn't the point of our relationship."  
  
I add.  
  
Trish remains silent for a while.  
  
"What was the point of your relationship?"  
  
I hear her finally ask.  
  
I smile a small smile glad that we're talking even though it feels a little weird for us to be talking in a civil way due to the fact that for the past god knows how long whenever we "talked" it always either led to physicality or always ended up with us shouting at one and other and threatening to get physical with one and other.  
  
"Fun."  
  
I say in answer to her question as I smile a small smile able to see her in my mind's eye imagining the type of fun that I am refering to. However my smile slowly fades as I decide to tell her the other reason.  
  
"An to punish myself."  
  
I say in a much quieter voice.  
  
I feel the bed move which makes me think that Trish has turned over and so I slowly turn over and look at her although I can see her eyes I can't see her face so I have no idea what type of expression she has on her face.  
  
"What do you mean punish yourself?"  
  
She asks me.  
  
"For what I did to Matt..."  
  
I tell her plainly.  
  
"I didn't love him either..........he was my best friend..........and he loved me..........and for a while that was enough..........but at some point I grew tired of it..........I try to make it work with him..........but he wasn't the one I loved and being with him just made me feel guilty..........then with Edge..........with him I didn't feel guilty..........but I didn't feel satisfied either..........but the abuse I got from him and the fans made me feel..........I don't know..........better..........but now it's out of my system and I feel better about myself. I've finally accepted that I can't have what I want...........I can't have love in my life and that's fine...........I tried to love Matt and I failed. I try to love others, even Edge at one point, but I've never truly been in love with any of them. I've never truly been in love with a man..........and the..........person I love will never love me back and for the first time in my life I feel like I can truly accept this and move on. I'm finally over it and right now I'm as happy as I think I will ever be."  
  
I swallow hard unable to believe how easy it was for me to say all of this to Trish despite the fact that we have hated one and other's guts for months on end not only was it easy but I feel a great deal better now that I have finally said that and gotten it off of my chest.  
  
At this point my brain tells me to ask her the question and I decide to listen to it however I'm not going to jump right in and ask her why she turned on me I'm going to work my way up to asking her that. An so I decide to bring up the subject of her current relationship status.  
  
"So what about you."  
  
I ask her taking a deep breath still feeling that if or rather when I do ask Trish will no doubt find a way to not answer me despite this bad gut feeling I press on determined to find out the answer one way or another.  
  
"The last time we had a conversation which was even slightly friendly you were in love with Chris Jericho but you didn't feel you could forgive him for breaking your heart."  
  
I continue on remembering how Trish told me that she didn't think she had ever felt the way she did about Chris which made me happy and yet at the same time it made me angry due to the fact that I wanted to be the one to make her feel the way Chris did and make her happy the way Chris did.  
  
"What happened with that?"  
  
I ask despite having been angry at Chris for making Trish feel the way I wanted to make her feel the one thing I wanted more than anything else was for Trish to be happy and I thought or rather it looked as though she was happy with Jericho but then the whole Christian thing happened and she never told me about it or why it happened.  
  
I look at Trish and notice and feel a change in her demenour and watch as she turns her back to me as she turns over.  
  
I decide to explain what I mean by my question of "What happened with that" as well as ask her the main question that I have been wanting to ask her and have asked her countless times before.  
  
"It's just that a few days after that conversation you turned on him and aligned yourself with Christian and all of a sudden you won't return my calls and you start going out of your way to cause me physical and mental pain. An the moment I try and ask you about it you either slap me or yell at me. What was that about Trish? Why did you do that?"  
  
I ask her unable to hide the anger I still feel towards having my best friend which is what Trish was and the pain at having the woman I love which is what Trish is turn on me and treat me like well shit basically.  
  
Trish doesn't move a muscle  
  
"Why Trish?"  
  
I ask.  
  
"Why did you turn on me?"  
  
I add wanting to know even if i don't like the reason I want to know what made her turn on me the way she did.  
  
Trish suddenly turns over and faces me.  
  
"You know why!"  
  
She snaps.  
  
"No I don't."  
  
I respond.  
  
"That's why I'm trying to find out? Everything was great between us and then you start acting like an enormous bitch when I didn't do anything!"  
  
I add.  
  
Trish jumps out of bed and turns on the light.  
  
"You didn't do anything! You didn't do anything? You did everything! You're the reason this happened! You're the reason I've spent the last few years in hell! You made my life miserable and you don't even care!"  
  
I get to my feet able to see that Trish has been crying due to the tear stains running down both of her cheeks however right now I don't care she's accusing me of causing her to turn on me and saying that I was the one who put her through hell the last few years I was the one who made her life miserable when I've done nothing but try and get her to tell me why she turned on me.  
  
"I made your life miserable? How did I make your life miserable?"  
  
I snap demanding an explanation.  
  
"You made my life miserable when you kissed me!"  
  
Trish yells.  
  
This takes me completely by surprise.  
  
"I kissed her?"  
  
My brain asks.  
  
"When? I never kissed her..........except for that time before i won the title but that was in the storyline she'd been calling me the "Walking Kiss Of Death" and Vince wanted me to play on that by kissing Trish letting her know that the next career I planned on killing was her's...........but I have never kissed her."  
  
"Trish."  
  
I say swallowing hard.  
  
"I've never kissed you."  
  
I add knowing that if I had I would most defiantly remember it due to the fact that even though it was apart of the storyline I do still remember kissing her in the storyline and how much I wanted to go off script a little.  
  
"Believe me you have."  
  
Trish tells me matter of factly.  
  
"Believe me Trish."  
  
I say a tad angry that she is calling me a liar.  
  
"I'd remember kissing you."  
  
I say having no doubt that I would remember kissing her..  
  
"The night before wrestlemania I came to you in your hotel room."  
  
Trish says causing me to look directly at her.  
  
"I was worried about what I was going to do about Jericho..........and I wanted to tell you about how Christian had been trying to get me to turn on Chris, but when I found you you were blind drunk."  
  
Trish continues on as I stare at her and slowly start to see things happening in my mind's eye.  
  
"I told you my problems anyway and you just stared at me for an eternity and then you kissed me..........and..........and..........I didn't stop you..........I didn't want to stop you..........you're lips were so..........soft..........and it all felt so..........right..........and you pushed me down onto the bed..........kissed me again..........and then you told me... that you loved me..........and then..........and then..........and then you laughed in my face like it was some kind of joke to you... like I was some kind of joke to you..........and then you passed out on top of me."  
  
I simply stare at Trish having just seen everything she said happen in my mind's eye and yet having no memory of this happening before now.  
  
As I look at Trish I can see fresh tears begin to run down her face and it makes me swallow hard.  
  
"Then I ran..........straight into Christian's arms. I screwed his brains out in an attempt to regain my sense of self but you wouldn't let me have that would you..........you ruined sex for me with just your lips..........and if that wasn't enough I found I couldn't love anymore. Not Jericho, not Christian, not anybody. You ruined me! You turn me into this..........this empty shell. You made me feel dead inside..........like nothing could ever make me happy again..........because the one thing that's made me happier than anything else was nothing but a fucking joke."  
  
I can feel myself wanting to cry due to Trish having gotten this so wrong due to me not only seeing or remembering what Trish has said but also now starting to be able to remember what I was thinking and how I was feeling that night. However I force my tears back behind my eyes and keep my tongue between my teeth  
  
"Are you happy now?"  
  
Trish then asks me.  
  
"Are you happy now you've ripped it out of me? Of course you're happy..........this is a big fucking joke to you..........so go ahead..........laugh..........make fun of me..........call me a dyke... tell the whole world Trish Stratus is a fucking lesbo..........I don't care anymore. I just want to curl up with my misery and live out the rest of my existence sad and alone. Congratulations Lita..........you won. I've been defeated before, but no one has ever broken me like this before. Well done, now if you'll excuse me, I've got some sleeping to do."  
  
An with that Trish lays down pulling the cover over her and I see her body underneath the cover shake and I hear sobs coming from her.  
  
I slowly climb into bed and move up behind her and slowly wrap my arms around her waist and hold her have expecting her to do something however she doesn't do anything she simply lays where she is her sobs have stopped now and so has her shaking.  
  
I take a deep breath knowing that it is now my turn to really open up my heart to Trish.  
  
"I remember."  
  
I start off by saying.  
  
"It's weird but as you where telling me what I happened I remember or rather I saw in the back of my mind the events that you where saying play out. I also remember how I felt and what I was thinking that night.  
  
I remember you telling me about how you wanted to forgive Jericho and move on with your lives together and yet at the same time you felt as though Chris deserved to feel what you felt when he broke your heart and you figured the best way on making Chris feel what you felt was by sleeping with his best friend."  
  
I close my eyes letting the memories of how I felt and what I felt that night come back to me.  
  
"I remember feeling sick and tired of hearing about Chris Jericho it was all you had been talking about for god knows how long. When you guys where together it was. Chris is this or Chris is that or Chris did this for me today or Chris said this.  
  
An when you weren’t together it was worse it was I hate Chris so much I wish I could just do this or Chris is nothing more than a so and so.  
  
I was thinking about this when I was looking at you and I was also thinking about how much I wanted it to be me that you talked about constantly in a good way how it was me you wanted to move on with your life with and so in my as you put it "blindly drunk" state I decided to show you exacterly how I felt which is why I kissed you."  
  
I slowly open my eyes to see if Trish is listening she hasn't moved part of me wonders if maybe she has fallen asleep and yet another part of me knows she is still awake I don't know how I know this but I know and so I decide to go on.  
  
"When I kissed you..........I put everything I had into that kiss..........I guess you could say I put myself into that kiss..........I don't know what I expected but when you didn't respond I figured you where in shock which is why I pushed you down onto the bed and kissed you again because I expected you to respond to that..........I expected you to force me off of you and either have a go at me and then leave or simply run out of the room..........and the reason I laughed wasn't because what I was doing was a joke it was because I had wanted to do that..........I had wanted to kiss you for so long..........to show you how I felt and how I still feel today for so long..........and yet I never did because I didn't want to loose you..........I felt that if did anything made a pass at you or anything you would freak and it would ruin what we had..........it would ruin our friendship and so I decided to do my best to remain your friend..........even though deep down I always wanted to be more than just your friend..........An I was laughing because it took me getting completely off of my face in order for me to do what I had wanted for so long and that is show you how I .........felt..........and still do feel."  
  
I take one final deep breath deciding to end me baring my soul.  
  
"..........Deep down even when I was kissing you both the first time and the second time when I had you pinned down onto the bed I knew that I was destroying what we had..........I was destroying our friendship..........and to tell you the gods honest truth Trish..........I didn't give a damn..........not because I considered you a joke but because after all those months dreaming fantasising imagining wondering..........after all those months of wanting to and yet not.........because if kissing you meant that I destroyed what we had together..........if kissing you meant throwing away our friendship..........if I knew that kissing you would mean the end of our friendship and if could go back and change what happened that night..........I wouldn't..........because kissing you was the best thing I ever did..........and if I could do it again..........I would."  
  
An with that I stop talking and wait for Trish's response having a gut feeling that any minute now she is going to remove my arms from around her waist or get up out of bed or turn around and face me or do something which is going to let me know that I have just lost her for good.  
  
Before she has the chance I say the one thing to her that I've always wanted to say to her. I say what I always knew would end our friendship... but I guess nothing can save that any more so I just say it. I say it from the depths of my soul and I mean it with all of my heart.

@

"I love you Trish... I always have... and it always will... no matter what happens..."

@

Trish’s POV

It feels like I've been lying here for an eternity and I wish she would just break my heart and get it over with. I can handle her yelling at me, mocking me and beating me but I can't take her pretending to be nice to me. It's just too much. Finally she says something.  
  
"I remember."  
  
Great, she still pretending she doesn't remember. I can't wait to see where she's going with this.  
  
"It's weird but as you where telling me what happened I remember or rather I saw in the back of my mind the events that you where saying play out. I also remember how I felt and what I was thinking that night. I remember you telling me about how you wanted to forgive Jericho and move on with your lives together and yet at the same time you felt as though Chris deserved to feel what you felt when he broke your heart and you figured the best way on making Chris feel what you felt was by sleeping with his best friend."  
  
Fantastic, rather than just getting it over with she's going to leave me hanging, to let me suffer for just a little bit longer, so she can really build up the story and twist the knife she stuck in my back, make sure I really feel it.  
  
"I remember feeling sick and tired of hearing about Chris Jericho it was all you had been talking about for god knows how long. When you guys where together it was. Chris is this or Chris is that or Chris did this for me today or Chris said this. An when you weren’t together it was worse it was I hate Chris so much I wish I could just do this or Chris is nothing more than a so and so. I was thinking about this when I was looking at you and I was also thinking about how much I wanted it to be me that you talked about constantly in a good way how it was me you wanted to move on with your life with and so in my as you put it "blindly drunk" state I decided to show you exacterly how I felt which is why I kissed you."  
  
I feel like I've been just hit by a car. I can't believe what she just said... she can't possibly mean it... can she? No... it's got to be some kind of trick. Oh God, it's just like last time isn't it. She's going to make me think she actually cares about me and then she's going to laugh in my face. I want to run but I feel like I'm glued to the spot. I just won't listen to her. I won't listen to her lies. I won't allow her to manipulate me and break me again. I have to be strong. I have to...

@

Once again my thoughts were broken by her voice.

  
"When I kissed you..........I put everything I had into that kiss..........I guess you could say I put myself into that kiss..........I don't know what I expected but when you didn't respond I figured you where in shock which is why I pushed you down onto the bed and kissed you again because I expected you to respond to that..........I expected you to force me off of you and either have a go at me and then leave or simply run out of the room..........and the reason I laughed wasn't because what I was doing was a joke it was because I had wanted to do that..........I had wanted to kiss you for so long..........to show you how I felt and how I still feel today for so long..........and yet I never did because I didn't want to loose you..........I felt that if I did anything made a pass at you or anything you would freak and it would ruin what we had..........it would ruin our friendship and so I decided to do my best to remain your friend..........even though deep down I always wanted to be more than just your friend..........An I was laughing because it took me getting completely off of my face in order for me to do what I had wanted for so long and that is show you how I .........felt..........and still do feel."  
  
Fresh tears run down my cheeks because there's no way she's telling the truth... there's just no way... it's not possible...  
  
"..........Deep down even when I was kissing you both the first time and the second time when I had you pinned down onto the bed I knew that I was destroying what we had..........I was destroying our friendship..........and to tell you the gods honest truth Trish..........I didn't give a damn..........not because I considered you a joke but because after all those months dreaming fantasising imagining wondering..........after all those months of wanting to and yet not.........because if kissing you meant that I destroyed what we had together..........if kissing you meant throwing away our friendship..........if I knew that kissing you would mean the end of our friendship and if I could go back and change what happened that night..........I wouldn't..........because kissing you was the best thing I ever did..........and if I could do it again..........I would."  
  
My heart is pounding at a mile a minute and I can barely breathe. I've known Lita for so long and we were once so close and I used to think that she couldn't possibly lie to me ever. I always used to think she was a terrible liar but now I'm not so sure. Either I never really knew her at all and she's a fantastic liar who is about to snap my heart like a twig... or... she is telling the truth.  
  
I so desperately want her to be telling the truth but I still can't believe it. She can't feel about me the same way I feel about her. It's just not possible and there's nothing she can say that could change that.

@

"I love you Trish... I always have... and I always will... no matter what happens..."

I whirl round to face her searching her eyes for even the slightest trace of a lie.

I find none.

Those three little words send me into a rollercoaster of emotions. I'd heard them before from my friends, my family and even passed boyfriends but I had never heard them sound so meaningful, genuine and truthful in my entire life.

And then it hit me. A moment which I can only describe as pure clarity. A moment when your mind clears and everything suddenly makes sense.

I had passing lesbian thoughts before but they were never serious, until Lita kissed me and turned my life upside down. I had been spending years trying to tell myself I didn't like Lita in that way because I was so afraid of my own feelings towards her that I just couldn't deal with it. The whole laughing thing didn't help though. But this whole time I've been telling myself that she didn't like me and she only did what she did to try and screw with me. But I don't believe that any more. Or more accurately I don't want to believe it.

I'm still filled with doubt about how she truly feels about me... but I'm no longer in any doubt about how I feel about her.

In my moment of clarity I realise that I've not been an emotional wreck these past few years because I just wanted Lita in a physical way and she didn't want me back... I've been in an emotional wreck these past few years because I was in love with Lita and she didn't love me back.

I don't know when it happened, whether it was the night she kissed me, sometime between then and now or even maybe before that when she was my rock, but at some point I fell hopelessly in love with her and up until this very moment I have been unable to allow myself to even acknowledge it. I think at some level I've known the truth for a long time but I wouldn't allow myself to realise it, too afraid to even think to myself quietly, let alone say it out loud, but now I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I'm in love with my former best friend/nemesis Lita and right now she is telling me she loves me back.

I still don't know if I can trust her or trust what I think I have heard, but I have too. I'll never forgive myself if I let this chance, possibly my only chance, at true happiness slipped through my fingers. I'm just going to have to trust her and if it turns out she's been lying to me and she destroys me, far worse than before and leaves me to die a sad, lonely broken hearted woman then at least I'll know I tried and at least I won't have to spend the rest of my life wondering.

As I desperately try and gather my thoughts I realise I've been lying here staring at her for what feels like an eternity. Not once has she broken my stare and I can only imagine what's going on inside her head.

I want to tell her how I feel but I'm so afraid. I don't know if I can do this, I don't know if I can tell her what's in my heart but I know I have too. But first I want her to say it again. I've got to make sure I didn't miss hear her. I've got to look in her eyes and know she is telling the truth.

With my voice barely above a whisper I finally say, "... You love me..."

I meant for it to sound like a question but my throat is so dry and my mind so numb it comes out as more of a statement.

Before I had the chance to try and correct myself she reaches out and brushes a stray strand of hair behind my ear before gently taking my face in her hand and said, "With all of my heart."

I feel myself melting away but I'm able to hide it from her. I've become very good at hiding my true feelings from her over the past few years. When I turned round to face her she drew back her arms like I had slapped her. Now she was touching me again this time with even more tenderness and it was driving me crazy but I needed to hear the words. I needed to hear her say it.

"... Say it..."

It felt like such a struggle just to get those words out. I feel like someone's choking me, preventing me from saying everything I want to say to her. I can barely say a simple sentence like that to her.

There is more dead silence between us which kills me.

Finally she says, "I love you Trish... I've loved you from the moment I saw you and no matter what has happened between us and no matter what comes next I will always love you..."

For the first time in what feels like an eternity she breaks eye contact with me looking downwards, avoiding my eye.

"... if you don't feel the same way that's fine... I never truly expected you too... I just wanted to tell you... I guess I just needed to tell you..."

She looks up at me again with tears running down her cheeks.

"You were never, ever a joke to me Trish and you never will be. I love you... and whatever you say or whatever you do... I love you... I'll always love you."

I stare at her, my mind racing with a thousand different thoughts and feelings. There is so much I want to say to her but in the end only two little words fall out of my mouth which are able to sum up almost everything I'm feeling right now.

"Prove it."

She searches my eyes for some time. I'm not sure what she's looking for but eventually she begins to bring her face slowly... oh so slowly towards me until her lips are millimetres away from mine.

There is a moment where it feels like she's waiting for me to protest, to object, to stop her. At that moment I want to tell her the last thing I want her to do is stop, but she doesn't give me the chance.

When her lips slowly pressed against mine it felt like my lips were set on fire with incredible sensations. The emotion is so strong it scares me and I almost pull back from her as if I've been touched by fire. But instead of pulling away at push forward throwing myself into the fire to be consumed, pressing my lips firmly back against her.

In my experience this is when the guy I'm kissing would shove his tongue in my mouth and try and fuck my tonsils with it. I was quite willing to let Lita do that to me but instead she increase the intensity of her kiss with out adding her tongue straight away. The kiss was soft, yet passionate. It felt like she was slowly giving me everything she had and I was more than happy to return everything she gave me twice over.

Eventually I felt the gentle lap of her tongue against my lips and I couldn't open them fast enough to let her in. When our tongues touched I felt like someone had thrown gasoline on the fire inside me. I increased the intensity of the kiss with a force that surprised even me. I had never been this passionate with anyone before, but I guess she just bought that out of me.

Finally she broke the kiss gasping for oxygen. I hadn't even noticed that she had rolled us so that I was on my back and she was now lying on top of me. Our bodies seem to be a perfect fit, her flesh pressed against my flesh so wonderfully it surprises me that I didn't notice it before.

Looking down at me she does something that scares the crap out of me... she smiles.

It's the same beautiful smile that at some point I fell in love with... but it's the same beautiful smile she gave me before she laughed in my face last time.

I braced myself, waiting for her to laugh, waiting for her to tell me that she was lying before and that I really am just a big joke to her... but she doesn't, she leans back down and kisses me again, harder than before and for the first time I truly realise it. I truly realise that she meant what she said... she loved me! Lita loved me! The woman I love loved me back! I've never been so happy in all of my life.

As our kiss becomes more frantic my hands start to wonder up and down her back, squeezing these wonderful little moans out of her mouth as I continue to worship her lips with my own. This only encourages her to run her hands up and down my sides, setting fire to whatever part of my skin she touches.

I'm suddenly incredibly embarrassed about what I'm wearing. I've dressed in the most obscenely nasty thought provoking lingerie and here I am dressed in a giant T-shirt like some kind of slop. I blush to myself thinking about the granny panties which the T-shirt is hiding. In my defence I only wore this as some kind of morbid protection from her but now the last thing I want to do is turn her off. The second she takes a look at those granny panties she's either going to be disgusted with me or laugh her head off. Almost definitely the second one.

I suddenly realise I'm thinking about her seeing my panties and it dawns on me exactly what it is I truly want to happen here tonight. I'm not the kind of woman to sleep with someone before even a first date but it feels like I've been dating her for years and I need her more than I've ever needed any one right now.

Breaking the kiss once again she kisses her way to my neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh she finds there, somehow finding all my sensitive spots without even trying making me squirm with pleasure under her.

I gasp when I feel her gently nibbling on my neck as if she's trying to leave a mark... which I find an incredible turn on before bringing her lips to my ear and whispering, "If you want me to stop at any time, just say so, ok?"

I feel like she's knocked the wind out of me again as I realise she wants what I want. I'm so overwhelmed I can barely nod a reply.

This puts that beautiful smile back on her face and she sits up, gently grabbing the bottom of my horrible shirt and began to remove it from my body, searching my eyes for any signs of resistance. The only reaction I give her is to lift my body up at an angle so she can remove my shirt and toss the item aside without even looking where she throws it. Quite honestly I don't give a damn were she throws it.

I was worried this would be the moment when she spots my granny panties and burst out laughing, but instead her eyes focus on my full breasts, a look of shameless lust covering her face.

I'm very proud of my breasts, they really are a work of art. I've been told by many men their my best feature. Their full, round, and firm. Their big, but not too big. At the risk of sounding egotistical, they're perfect and they've been an awesome weapon in seducing men... and now women apparently.

I fully expected her to bury her face in my cleavage and live out whatever fantasy her perverted mind could come up with my bountiful bosom. Instead she refocused on my eyes, something no man had ever done before after getting a look at my chest, and leaned down to kiss me just as passionately as before, as if she's telling me that it's me she wants and not my body. My body is just a convenient plus. Although she doesn't say it I can feel it and, somehow in a way I can't describe, I know it to be true, which only makes me hotter for her.

Breaking the kiss again she kisses her way back down my neck on her way to my boobs, but not rushing it, taking her time to enjoy my flesh like it's some kind of delicacy to her, making sure to get all the sweet spots on my neck before finally sliding her tongue from the bottom of my breast to my nipple and take it into her mouth.

I swear I thought I was going to cum right then and there.

In all my previous experiences when a man first got his hands on my boobs he would start slobbering all over them and treated them like they were his own personal toys. Lita was completely different, slowly and gently licking my nipple before moving to the other and repeating the same treatment, worshipping my breasts with her lips and tongue, once again hitting every spot that needed to be hit, when it needed to be hit.

When I got my implants I was terrified I would lose the sensitivity in my nipples. They had always been a huge pleasure point for me and I had heard horror stories of botched boob jobs which left girls unable to feel anything in their breasts ever again. Luckily I was able to get the money to get a quality surgeon who did a masterful job on my rack. Every year I almost sent him a Christmas card thanking him for a job well done. I think that I am going to have too this year because now I found someone who can bring out pleasure in them I've never dreamed of before.

Reaching down I cup her head to my breast, feeding her my nipple like a mother feeds its babe. In response she bought one of those soft, wonderful hands to massage the opposite breast, as the other trail down my stomach, making me gasp as I realise where she was headed.

She looks up into my eyes once again looking for hesitation, her lips never leaving my breasts.

I don't want to say a word. I'm terrified of breaking whatever spell has fallen between us. So instead I just looked down at her with nothing but lust, hoping she will get the message to continue.

Apparently she does.

Her hand reaches my pantie covered pussy. The simple feel of her hand against my centre has me practically creaming myself and I thrust my hips upward in an attempt to encourage her to do what I want her to do. I feel that smile around my nipple before she starts rubbing her fingers up and down my pantie covered pussy, causing me to let out a long moan in pleasure. She smiles again around my nipple before moving to the other nipple, using a hand to guide it into her mouth as she continues to massage the breast itself.

I've never been so turned on in all my life. I can feel myself soaking my panties in my cunt juice as she teases my pussy lips through the fabric, driving me crazy.

I want her to slide her fingers into my panties... to slide her fingers into me... to fuck me with those beautiful fingers of hers that have caused me so much pleasure... but I still can't speak. The lump in my throat feels gigantic and I'm terrified of saying something wrong because I don't think I could bear for her to stop now. I want this... I need this.

Luckily for me Lita doesn't deny me what I need and slips her hand inside my panties and gently rubs my downstairs lips with her fingers before gently pushing one of them inside me forcing me to cry out in pleasure.

Not many guys have actually fingered me before and even when they have it's only a couple of rough thrusts before they inevitably thrust another part of themselves into me. But this is so beyond any of that it seems an insult to compare it. What Lita's fingers are doing to me is so much better than anything I've ever felt before and I'm so ready for her. I'm so ready for her to fuck me.

I thrust my hips towards her in need but this time she doesn't give me what I want straight away, choosing to tease me some more by gently sliding her finger through me, her mouth and tongue continuing to work at my breasts allowing me to feel her self satisfied smiles, knowing the pleasure she is causing me.

It feels like she's been teasing me for hours I swear we must have missed the RAW 15th anniversary show already but I don't give a fuck. There is nowhere I'd rather be right now than right here with her.

All the same I wish she'd actually give me the climax I'm craving from her... the climax I know she and only she can give me. But yet she continues to torture me, to lick and suck my nipples, moving from one to the other, massaging my breasts with her left hand as the index finger of her right fucks me at a horribly slow rate.

Eventually I speak. I have to. I don't want to risk ending this, but I need her more than I've ever needed anything in my life. I need her to fuck me. I need to be fucked by her.

"Please... Lita... fuck me..."

The words fall almost surprisingly easily out of my mouth but they're so soft I almost don't hear them myself but apparently she does because she immediately lets go of my nipple and brings her face up to mine to search it for any doubt. I can damn well guarantee she won't find any, no matter how hard she looks.

Finally, when it seems like she is satisfied that this is what I want, she leans forward to kiss my forehead and says those words that make my insides melt.

"I love you Trish."

Then she pushes a second finger inside of me and begins to gently increase the pace of her finger fucking, her body hovering over me as her eyes stare through the windows of my soul. Those eyes tell me the never-ending love and devotion to me which makes me feel almost as good as those wonderful fingers moving inside of me.

Desperate to feel her against me I reach up with my arms and lock them around her. I do the same with my legs and lock them around her lower back, pulling her into me so she's literally lying on top of me, her fingers still pounding away at my pussy, finally giving me the penetration I desire.

I'm crying out and moaning for her and she's just staring at me, like I'm some kind of work of art or something when I find myself becoming overwhelmed by her beauty. I can't believe I never realised just how beautiful she is until now. I mean, I've wanted her for so long but this is the first time I've allowed myself to acknowledge my true desires for her... to acknowledge my need for her. And oh how I need her now.

Her eyes never leave mine and she fucks me to climax. I'm honestly surprised it took me this long to cum, I've been so on edge since the first time she touched me. I guess I was trying to hold back, to allow myself time to enjoy the sensational feeling, this feeling I've wanted for so long and now I finally have. But all good things must come to an end. However this was the best ending ever.

Finally adjusting her stroke, Lita began to curl her fingers inside my pussy, as if she was beckoning me to come closer to her, which seemed to stimulate the most sensitive areas inside me which brought me to the peak of my orgasm.

And then she rubbed my clit with her thumb.

My pussy clamped down on her fingers and I exploded in an almost violent orgasm, far more powerful than any I had known before. It rocked my body and had me shaking in her arms as stars flew past my eyes and exploded in a blaze of glory. The whole time she was continuing to look at me with such love and devotion that I realised in my euphoria she wasn't fucking me... she was making love to me. This revelation only made my climax even more satisfying as I finally came down, my arms and legs releasing her as my body became limp.

Lita just stayed there for a while watching me come back from the paradise she had sent me to before she finally removed her fingers from my pussy and brought them up to her lips.

Slowly she opened her mouth and slid the soaking digits inside, her eyes fluttering as she tasted me.

She let out the most primal moan I've ever heard as she gently sucked on her own fingers before she slowly pulled them free and said, "Oh fuck Trish... you taste so good... I have to have more..." her voice at this point became so husky that I thought I might cum again just from hearing her speak, "Can I Trish? Can I taste you?"

She could do a lot more than that. She could do anything she wanted to me at this point and I would have let her.

Again I find myself wanting to tell her everything that's on my mind, I want to tell her how much this means to me, how much she means to me, how much I want her to taste me. I want her to taste me, lick me, suck me, fuck me, eat me anything she wants but my voice falls short and again I can only nod, this time managing to reach the achievement of one word.

"Yes."

Hearing all the permission she needs Lita's lips come crashing back down on mine and she's kissing me with more ferocity than ever before. I think what just happened really got to her because this kiss starts out a lot rougher than any of the others and it stays that way. Not that I mind one bit. I'm more than ready if she wants to turn up the heat but all too soon her lips leave mine and she's trailing kisses down my neck again.

To my frustration she spends some time worshipping my breasts, her mouth and tongue licking and sucking at my already fully erect nipples as her fingers expertly manipulate my already fully aroused bosom, ignoring the place I really want to feel those fingers, that mouth and that tongue.

After an eternity she begins to kiss her way down my tight, wash board stomach until she reaches my centre.

She finally sees my granny panties, which I had completely forgotten about, and looks up at me with a mischievous smile and a look that says 'really'.

I blushed furiously, my mind desperately searching for an excuse but before I get the chance her smile fades and her face becomes completely serious as she reaches for the waistband of my soaking panties and looks up at me, her eyes asking permission to remove them.

Seeing the reaction she wants, thank God, she slowly slides them off, with a little help from me raising my ass and lifting my legs into the air at the right points of course. She then throws the offensive garment aside like it has somehow done a great injustice to her and her eyes become locked on my naked pussy.

My heart beat faster as she lowers her head down until she is face-to-face with my centre, her eyes locked on it, an expression I can't read on her face.

Oh my God, what if she doesn't like what she sees? What if she thinks I'm ugly down there and/or this isn't what she really wants? I don't think I could bear it if she ends this now, I just wouldn't survive.

Looking down at her I'm about to plead for her not to stop, she doesn't have to do this but just please don't forsake me over this, when she looks up at me, a mixture of love and lust in her eyes, and says, "Oh my God Trish, you're so beautiful... and you smell so good..." My heart flutters as she calls me beautiful. A lot of people have called me that before but it's never meant more to me than right now as I stare into her eyes and she continues to talk, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this... or how much I'm going to enjoy this..."

She closes her eyes, allowing herself to breathe in the sent of my womanhood one more time, before she extended her tongue, and gave my pussy a long, soft lick.

Lita's POV  
  
Trish whirl's her entire body around so fast that on instinct I remove my arms from around her waist and keep them down by mind side even though I can't help but wonder if she isn't going to say anything but rather do something like spit in my face or maybe slap me. If she is or rather if that is what she wants to do to me then I’ll let her do it I won't defend myself nor will I retaliate.  
  
Trish doesn't raise her hands nor does she looks as though she is going to spit in my face to be perfectly honest I can't tell what Trish is thinking by looking at her and staring into her eyes I can tell that she has been crying again due to the tear tracks down either side of her face are glistening in the light of her bedside table.  
  
"Here it comes."  
  
My brain tells me.  
  
"She's about to put the final nail in your friendship's coffin."  
  
I want to close my eyes and simply listen to whatever she has to say however i force myself to keep my eyes open and look at her. Face her so to speak as she puts the final nail into our friendship's coffin like my brain said. Hopefully she will do it quickly and get it over with.  
  
However Trish doesn't say a word she simply lays where she is on her side facing me with her eyes piercing into mine. They say the eyes are the window to the soul well if they are Trish must be looking deep deep deep into mine taking into consideration how her eyes haven't broken contact with mine since she turned over.  
  
"..........You love me..."  
  
Trish says finally. I swallow hard wondering weather she is asking me or weather she is confirming what I have just told her.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I notice a stray strand of her beautiful blonde hair dropping down from behind her ear and I slowly reach out and brush the stray strand back behind her ear I’m surprised my hand isn't shaking as I make contact with her or rather with apart of her in point of fact I’m surprised my whole body isn't physically/visually shaking because I know for a fact that I am defiantly shaking on the inside as I slowly move my hand from where I have just put the stray strand and move to the side of her face.  
  
"With all of my heart."  
  
I able to feel the tears welling up inside of me and yet determined to maintain control over my emotions at least until Trish has either kicked me out or left the room then and only them will I allow myself to become an emotional wreck.  
  
"..........Say it..."  
  
Trish tells me with a rather scraggly voice.  
  
I swallow hard not sure why she wants me to say what I have already said and partly wondering if this is her way of getting revenge on me for laughing in her face that night.  
  
If this is what she wants if she wants me to humiliate me more or rather further than i have already humiliated myself then so be it.  
  
"I love you Trish."  
  
I tell her taking a deep breath feeling the tears getting closer and closer to breaking through my defences.  
  
"I've loved you from the moment I saw you and no matter what has happened between us and no matter what comes next I will always love you..."  
  
I quickly lower my head as I feel the tears begin to run down my cheeks a part of me feels like lifting my head and letting her see the tears I don't know why maybe it will give her some satisfaction to know that she has succeeded in humiliating further than I have already humiliated myself.  
  
However another part of me my pride or maybe it's my ego won't allow me to give Trish that satisfaction.  
  
"If you don't feel the same way that's fine."  
  
I say deciding to try and get her to end this torture/humiliation/revenge whatever it is that is stopping her from saying or doing whatever she wants to and either telling me to get out of the room or having her herself leave..  
  
"I never truly expected you too."  
  
I add and continue on by saying.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you..........I guess I just needed to tell you."  
  
Despite my ego and pride telling me to keep my head down and I force myself to look at Trish hoping that maybe by seeing me cry it will give her the satisfaction or give her whatever she is looking for and it will lead to her saying and or doing whatever she is going to and then having her either kick me out of the room or leaving me in the room.  
  
"You were never, ever a joke to me Trish and you never will be. I love you."  
  
I say not sure exacterly why I don't just shut up and let her say or do whatever she is going to and yet now that the emotional and as well as verbal flood gates have opened I can't seem to close them.  
  
"And whatever you say or whatever you do..........I love you..........I'll always love you."  
  
After having said that i finally shut up and keep my mouth shut and simply stare at Trish waiting mentally begging her to end this mentally pleading with her to say whatever she has got to say to me.  
  
Call me a disgusting dyke call me a filthy lesbian tell me how your not a lesbian and how even if you where you would never sleep with me..  
  
I also mentally plead and beg her to do whatever she is physically going to do to me if she isn't going to say anything to me.  
  
I mentally tell her to slap me spit in my face hell right now I’ll even take her laughing at me.  
  
I just want this to be over.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Trish then tells me.  
  
I blink for the first time since I lifted my head and looked at her and for some reason my tears almost immediately stop while my brain tries to make sense of what she has just said or rather told me to do.  
  
Part of me tries to make me believe that she is trying to make me degrade embaresse and humiliate myself further and yet another part of me doesn't believe that this is true.  
  
"Why would Trish allow you to touch her if she isn't a lesbian? An even if Trish did want to embaresse humiliate and degrade you further do you really think she would allow this to happen? Why what would she have to gain from it you've already pretty much proven your feelings and that your a lesbian by kissing. If Trish allowed you to do this it would give you ammunition against her if she was to ever tell anybody about this. An another thing why wouldn't Trish simply either kick you out of the hotel room or leave the hotel room herself and then on Monday or tomorrow tell the entire locker room what happened?"  
  
An then there is another part of me that is saying.  
  
"Do it. Prove it to her see how far she is willing to go. See just how far she is willing to take this. Then again maybe that is what she is trying to get you to do maybe she is trying to see how far you are willing to go to prove your love for her."  
  
It is this part of my brain/mind that I listen too and despite how nervous I am I take a deep breath swallow hard and slowly begin to edge my head closer and closer towards her's until my lips are so close to her's that if I was to breath she would instantly feel it.  
  
"She hasn't moved or said anything yet."  
  
One half of my brain is telling me.  
  
"I bet she will when you go to kiss her..........Well what are you waiting for call her bluff. Kiss her."  
  
Without thinking or rather after this side of my brain tells me to kiss her I do exacterly that I close the inch wide gap between us and press my lips against her's once again throwing all of my into this kiss intent on proving to her just how much I love her.  
  
At first Trish doesn't respond then she does and not in the way I expected which was for her to pull away but rather she presses her lips against mine thereby returning the kiss this shocks me more than anything that has happened thus far tonight however I do my best not to let my shock get in the way of what is happening I decide to kick this kiss into a higher gear so to speak and so I increase the intensity of my kiss without adding my tongue which I know from personal experience most men can't wait to do.  
  
The longer the kiss continues the more I begin to relax into it while a small part of my brain is still struggling with the idea/fact that Trish is kissing me another part of my brain is simply enjoying the sensations that kissing Trish is creating inside of me her kiss is so soft like a feather touching my lips however I could tell that there was passion there which only added to the one part of my brain that was still trying to figure out why Trish is kissing me back and why she is being passionate and if this passion is real.  
  
While my brain may not believe it is real I can't help but know that it is real I can feel it literally feel it radiating off her I’m giving her everything I have to give and much to my disbelife and delight Trish is returning it with everything she has to give me.  
  
I finally decide to move the kiss on and so I allow my tongue to get in the action and start by tapping my tongue against her lips asking Trish for permission to enter her mouth as soon as I have done that Trish opens her mouth and take full advantage of that in more ways than one while my tongue slides into her mouth and immediately begins to seek out Trish's I re-position both myself and Trish so that she is laying on her back and I am laying on top of her. Our tongues finally meet and when they do I feel a jolt of what I can only describe as electricity run through my entire body starting from my tongue and running up to my brain and then going down to the toes I’m sure Trish must have felt the same because as soon as our tongues first touched she immediately increases the intensity of the kiss with a force that surprises me having never ever experienced this level of passion for Matt Edge or anybody male or female before.  
  
I reluctantly break the kiss due to the fact that I need air it is at this point that Trish seems to finally realise our change in positions and a small part of me fears that this is when Trish is either going to freak or she is going to laugh in my face despite this fear or rather these fears I do my best to smile at her in an attempt to try and relax her.  
  
Trish simply stares at me not moving a muscle not doing anything but looking at me.  
  
I decide to be daring and so I lean back down and kiss her again harder this time wanting her to know this time without a shadow of a doubt that I really do mean what I said and that I really do love her over a short period of time I feel mine and Trish's kiss become more wild and as it does I feel Trish's hands moving up and down my back I causing me to moan in pleasure having always wanted Trish to touch me in this way and now that she is the fact that she is combined with the feel of her touch on my skin is almost too much for me to bare. If I was to die right here and now I would die the happiest woman in the world.  
  
I continue to moan wanting Trish to know how much I approve of what she is doing to me as I continue to show her how deep my love for her is with my lips I decide to go one better than simply use my lips to show her how deep my love for her is and since she made the first move in furthering this make out session I will make the next move and so I begin to run my hands up and down her sides wanting to touch every square inch of her skin unfortunately I touch very little in point of fact I touch next to no skin at all due to the fact that Trish's skin is blocked off from my hands and fingers by the extra large t-shirt she is wearing.  
  
Despite how much I want nothing blocking my hands and fingers from Trish's perfectly toned and tanned skin I do my best to console myself with the fact that I am touching her at all especially in this way taking into consideration what I thought was going to happen.  
  
I decide that me touching her skin can wait I still want to and partly feel the need to show her how serious I am about my feelings and so this time again with some reluctance I break the kiss only this time it isn't due to the lack of air it's because I want my lips to start working other parts of Trish's anatomy for example her neck which I almost immediately start to suck on trying to find out where she is most sensitive and making a mental note of them just in case this is the only chance I have with her or rather the only time I get to be with her.  
  
I hear Trish gasp as I go from sucking on her neck to nibbling not to try and leave my mark or a mark on her but simply to see how she responds to my change in tactic and judging from her response she seems to approve which makes me happy I slowly move my lips from her neck up to her ear and I whisper.  
  
"If you want me to stop at any time, just say so, ok?"  
  
I tell her not wanting to go further than Trish is ready willing or prepared to go even if all she wants us to do is make out and that is the end of it I will stop and do my best to be grateful that I got to make out with her even though I know in the pit of my stomach heart and soul I want to not just go all the way with her but take her all the way.  
  
Trish doesn't respond which causes me to smile due to the fact that her lack of response tells me she isn't ready for us to stop yet and so I sit up and gently but firmly grab the bottom of the top she is wearing intent on making sure that if this is the beginning of something she never ever wears anything like this shirt ever again. Despite part of me wanting to rip the shirt off of her body so that weather this is the beginning of something or not she isn't able to wear this shirt again I manage to restrain myself from ripping it and simply began to normally remove it from her body looking her in the eye watching and waiting for any sign of resistance however Trish doesn't resist in point of fact she looks back into my eyes and lifts her body up at an angle so that I am able to remove the shirt and once it is removed I toss the item aside not caring where it goes just so long as it is out of the way of me and Trish's upper body.  
  
My attention is immediately caught or rather attracted to Trish's perfectly full voluptuous breasts and as I look at them I can't help but lick my lips they may be implants but my god do they ever look perfect to me full round and I’m sure they are nice and firm too unlike Pamela Anderson's or Joanie Laurer's breasts they aren’t massive in point of fact they are just right I guess you could say that they are perfect in every way.  
  
Despite wanting nothing more than to jump on one of them I restrain myself continually reminding myself that I am not trying to rape Trish I’m trying to show her how much she means to me and having me slaver and salivate all over her gorgeous breasts is hardly going to convince her that what I am feeling really is love and not just lust.  
  
I slowly move my eyes away from Trish's breasts to her eyes and begin to slowly lower myself down until our lips are once again touching making sure that this kiss is just as passionate as the other two kisses we have shared tonight The reason why I do this isn't just to prove to Trish that I love her as deeply as I do I also do it because I want to.  
  
Trish is one hell of a good kisser.  
  
I eventually break the kiss again however this time I don't pause or stop I immediately move my mouth down to Trish's neck going from her neck to her breasts however I don't rush I take my time and enjoy the feel of my lips against Trish's skin and the fact that I am finally fulfilling my biggest fantasy that I am finally being able to not just make love to Trish but worship her the way I have always wanted to do I also use my knowledge from earlier when I was nibbling and sucking on her neck to make sure I hit the most sensitive areas of her neck I finally decide that enough is enough and so I slide my tongue from the bottom of her breast to her nipple and then take the nipple into my mouth.  
  
I can honestly say hand on my heart i could have cum countless times by now if I wasn't so good at controlling myself.  
  
I could have cum by kissing her  
I could have cum by licking nibbling and sucking on her neck  
I could have cum by hearing her gasp and moan.  
An I could have cum when I put Trish's nipple into my mouth.  
  
Like I have with the kissing licking sucking and nibbling her neck I take my time and slowly gently lick her nipple and then move on to the other one giving the other nipple the same treatment worshiping her neck like I worshiped her lips mouth and neck once again doing my best to find all of Trish's most sensitive spots  
  
While working on Trish's right nipple I suddenly feel Trish's hand on my head cupping it to her breast which causes me to smile. I respond to Trish's action by massaging the opposite breast with my left hand while my right hand makes it's way down Trish's stomach I hear Trish gasp and immediately turn my eyes up to her wondering if I have moved to quickly or she has suddenly changed her mind or that I have done something wrong?  
.  
Trish looks at me as I wait for her to tell me what is wrong however after a minute of us looking into one and other's eyes I know that I haven't done anything wrong that gasp was simply either a gasp of pleasure or surprise or maybe both either way it was a good gasp not a bad one like I feared it was or had been and so I continue moving my right hand down until it reaches her panty covered pussy.  
  
This is the first time that I notice that she is wearing granny panties however some reason that doesn't put me off in point of fact it turns me on knowing that I am going to take these Molly Holly panties off of her.  
  
As soon as I reach her panties Trish I don't know weather it is instinctively or what but she thrusts her hips up I smile an ear to ear smile while keeping her right nipple in my mouth while I rub my fingers up and down her panty covered pussy deciding to torture and tease her a little this causes Trish to moan the longest moan thus far tonight I smile even more if that is even possible as I move from her right nipple over to the left using my left hand to guide the nipple into my mouth while I continue to massage the breast at the same time I continue to tease taunt and torture Trish's still panty covered pussy with my right hand and fingers.  
  
When I feel that I have teased and taunted as well as tortured not just Trish but myself as well I decide that enough is enough again and slip my hand into her panties and ever so gently rub her lower lips with my fingers and then I then gently push one finger into her causing her to cry out in pleasure and causes her to thrust her hips up towards me however I’m not ready to give her what she wants yet I want to tease and torture her just a little bit more first as I slide the finger that is inside of her further inside of her and work over her left breast with my mouth and left hand all the while my ear to ear smile never leaving my face knowing how much she is loving this.  
  
I continue on licking and sucking her nipples moving from the left to the right breast and back again when my mouth isn't on one breast my left hand is and when my left hand isn't on that breast my mouth is while the my right hand index finger continues to fuck her  
  
"Please..........Lita..........fuck me..."  
  
I hear Trish say finally having reached her limit which if I’m honest I never expected to hear Trish say however now that she has submitted to me so to speak I decide to do exacterly as she and I want letting go of her nipple as I move my face up to her's and once again look into her eyes for any remaining signs of doubt or disbelief in my love for her as I look into her eyes I see none which tells me that I have proven myself to her as well as my love and with that I lean forward and kiss Trish's forehead feeling as though i want to cry only this time not tears of sadness but tears of happiness due to the fact i never in a million years thought this would ever be possible let alone ever happen.  
  
"I love you Trish."  
  
I say swallowing hard and doing my damndest to stop myself from crying not wanting to worry Trish in an attempt to distract her while I get control over my emotions I push a second finger inside of her and begin to gently increase the pace of my finger fucking her once I have complete and total control over my emotions again I look into Trish's eyes.  
  
I then feel Trish's arms wrap themselves around me and her legs do the same as her arms and she pulls me down on top of her quite literally while I continue to pound away at her pussy with my fingers.  
  
Trish starts crying out and moaning which is just the sweetest music my ears have ever heard as I continue to stare into her eyes loving what I see in them even though I never expected to see what I feel for her to be reflected back which is exacterly what I see in Trish's eyes.  
  
I keep my eyes locked with Trish's as I continue to fuck her to her orgasm as she does I curl my fingers inside of her pussy which has the exact affect I wanted it to have which is to stimulate her further I then move on by rubbing her clit with my thumb which causes Trish's pussy to clam down on my fingers as I feel her explode evidently the most power orgasm Trish has ever experienced due to her shaking in my arms all the while I continue to look at her loving every single minute of this and wanting this night to never end wishing I could live the rest of my life in this moment with Trish.  
  
Slowly Trish comes down from her orgasm and her arms and legs releasing her as her body becomes limp underneath me however I stay where I am and simply watch Trish as she get's completely over her orgasm not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well due to me being able to see her eyes go from slightly glazed over to normal again as Trish comes back to reality I slowly remove my fingers from her pussy and brings them to my lips I slowly open my mouth and slid each soaking digit inside I feel my eyes flutter as I taste the most delicious thing I have ever tasted Trish's cum I moan almost like a savage animal as I continue to suck on my fingers until they are totally clean of Trish's cum and I slowly remove them from my mouth.  
  
"Oh fuck Trish."  
  
I say unable to believe how good Trish tastes and wanting more this time though.  
  
"You taste so good..........I have to have more."  
  
I say.  
  
"Can I Trish?"  
  
I then ask wanting her permission.  
  
"Can I taste you?"  
  
I ask.  
  
I wait for Trish to answer however for some reason she doesn't verbally answer she simply nods her head. This makes me a tad nervous despite the fact that she has just allowed me to fuck her with my fingers being fucked by a person's fingers and letting them actually fuck you with their mouth are two different things and her nodding causes me to wonder if she is a little nervous about having me eat her. Hopefully just like I proved that what I had said about my feelings for her where true I can show her that she has nothing to be nervous about.  
  
With that intention in mind I kiss Trish again wanting to try and convince her with my lips that I am not going to be rough or anything even though my kiss is rather more ferocious than any of the other before and it stays that way however Trish doesn't seem to mind one bit weather I have proven that I am not going to be rough with her when I eat her or not is another matter.  
  
I decide to find out if I have or haven't proven that I am not going to be rough with her as I stop the kiss and slowly move down her body trailing kisses down her neck once again I then spend a little time worshipping her breasts again wanting to try and relax her as much as I can before I begin further down while my mouth and tongue lick and sucking her nice and fully erect nipples my fingers manipulate her aroused bosom for the time being ignoring the place I really want to put my fingers tongue and mouth.  
  
However once I feel I have spent long enough on her breasts I move down her perfectly toned and tanned stomach until I reach her pussy again which is still protected/covered by her granny panties I take a deep breath and look up at her smiling a rather naughty smile while at the same time wanting one more time for her to tell me that she really defiantly wants me to do this.  
  
I watch as Trish blushes right before my eyes something I never thought I would ever see let alone ever imagined I would be able to make her do. I reaches for the waistband of her soaking wet panties and then look up at her asking with my eyes for her permission to remove them.  
  
Her eyes give me the answer I want and there is no longer any nervousness at least none that I can see in them and so having been given her permission I slowly slides her panties off with a little help from her raising her ass and lifting her legs into the air.  
  
I then throw them away never wanting to see Trish ever again wearing granny panties even if I never get to see what type of underwear she has on ever again I am going to make her promise me never to wear those things ever again.  
  
But in the meantime I have more important things to attend to as I stare at Trish's pussy and I slowly lower my head until I am as close to her pussy as I was to her lips without actually touching them earlier.  
  
I'd heard the expression "god broke the mould when he made" so and so. Until now I never considered anybody different from anybody else. However Trish if god ever broke the mould when he made somebody it was her body was perfect her face her lips her breasts and her pussy.  
  
As I continue to stare at Trish's perfect pussy I feel a set of eyes on me which causes me to turn my attention from her pussy up to her and I am able to tell from the look in her eyes that Trish is worried about something and I have a gut feeling I may know what it is.  
  
"Oh my God Trish, you're so beautiful."  
  
I say not exaggerating in the slightest  
  
I then inhale able to smell Trish's intoxicating smell.  
  
"An you smell so good..."  
  
I add.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've waited for this..........or how much I'm going to enjoy this..."  
  
I tell her having enjoyed everything up until this point however when you compare that to this that was nothing but foreplay this, this to me is the main event and I am intent on making it even more memorable than the build up.  
  
I close my eyes and breath in Trish's sent again wishing you could bottle this and sell it mind you if you could I would make sure I got every bottle so if I couldn't have Trish I could at least have her sent.  
  
I then slowly stick my tongue out and give her pussy one long soft lick an as I do I close my eyes blocking out everything except for what I am doing what I am tasting and the sounds which I intend on making Trish make.  
  
After the first lick Trish responds with a long slow drawn out moan which causes me to smile an ear to ear smile as I go back the other way having done the first lick from bottom to top and now going from top to bottom which causes Trish to moan even louder as I continue to run my tongue from the top to the bottom and back again I savour not just every lick but every moment that I am here not wanting to ever forget this in case this never happens again which I hope and pray that it does and will.  
  
After having licked Trish’s outer lips for long enough I decide to move on in and so I slowly slide my tongue past her outer lips and begin to work on her inner lips and as I do I get to taste Trish’s cum for the second time tonight only this time it’s not off of my fingers but directly from her pussy.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm."  
  
I moan loving the taste of Trish’s cum and wanting more fresher cum on my lips tongue and in my mouth I begin to lap at Trish’s inner lips tenderly wanting this to last forever and yet at the same time wanting Trish to cum again in the worst way.  
  
I then change my licking technique from simply going up and down to licking both clockwise and anti-clockwise and changing between the two as well as change my speed going fast in one direction and then going slow in another direction all the while Trish is moaning and groaning sometimes softly sometimes high pitched but it doesn’t bother me weather it is softly or high pitched weather the whole hotel can or could hear her I wouldn’t care I’m just glad that I am the cause of her moans of pleasure.  
  
I slowly remove my tongue from Trish’s pussy and using my tongue search for her clit once I find it I begin to run my tongue up and down and down and up it as fast as I can  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm."  
  
Trish moans loudly making me change my tactic due to the sound of the moan she evidently liked that so I decide to see how much she will like this and so I take her clit into my mouth and gently begin to suck on it causing Trish to moan even louder at the contact.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMM."  
  
I remove the clit from my mouth and go back to sticking my tongue in between Trish’s pussy lips thrust it in and out of her tight wet hole in a fucking motion. I start off slowly however with each thrust in I pick up speed part of me wants to use my fingers however I think my fingers have had enough fun for the time being and so I stick to using my tongue plunging it deeper and deeper as I can get it into Trish.  
  
"Oh Please Lita eat me lick my pussy make me cum all over your face."  
  
Trish moans.  
  
"Don’t worry Trish."  
  
I say in response.  
  
"You’ll cum. I promise."  
  
I add.  
  
As I go back to my new favourite place in the whole wide world while Trish continues to moan loudly as I go back to gently licking and caressing Trish’s pussy however I just as quickly going back to licking Trish hungrily lapping at Trish's juicy cunt wanting to taste her nectar just as much as she wants to give it to me.  
  
I soon stop licking Trish’s pussy all together and simply focus on tongue fucking her this time however I don’t go slow I go as fast as I can and as I do I feel Trish crossed her legs over my head as if she’s trying to hold me where I am which I’m sure she knows she doesn’t have to do but the fact that she doesn’t want me to move simply drives me on more.  
  
I also feel Trish’s hands running through my hair I’m not sure if she’s trying to spur me on or what but if she is it’s defiantly working  
  
I keep tongue fucking Trish for all I am worth sliding it in and out as fast as I can make it go in and out in an out in and out driving Trish closer and closer to cumming in my mouth  
  
All of a sudden I hear Trish yell at the top of her voice.  
  
"HERE I CUM LITA!"  
  
Before this moment I thought licking Trish’s cum off of my fingers was the best thing in all the world well I was wrong because tasting her from the source is so much better not only is it better but it’s also a lot sweetest when it comes directly from the source and I close my mouth and open my eyes wanting to make sure I don’t miss a single drop of Trish’s precious cum.  
  
I continue to greedily gulp every last drop of Trish's warm honey I can get until Trish has finished cumming and when she has I do my best to clean her pussy of any and all traces of juice before I slowly remove my tongue and make my way back up Trish‘s body placing a kiss here and giving a lick there until eventually once again am at eye level with Trish and see the totally at peace look on her face which makes me smile the biggest smile I think I have ever smiled.  
  
"That was the best orgasm I have ever had."  
  
Trish tells me with an ear to ear smile of her own.  
  
I simply look at her.  
  
"I love you Trish."  
  
I say not knowing what else to say other than that not because I feel I have to but simply because I want to.  
  
"I know."  
  
Trish says still smiling her ear to ear smile.  
  
"An I love you Lita."  
  
She then tells me.

Trish's POV

The moan which just escaped my lips could not do justice to the pleasure I felt when Lita's tongue slid over my pussy for the first time. Nor could the second moan do justice to the second lick, or the third, or the fourth and so on. Once again she's barely touching me and yet I'm struggling not to cum. I would be amazed at my own self-control if I didn't understand how desperately I want to enjoy every moment of this, just in case she changes her mind and breaks my heart I will still remember these moments of being with her as the happiest of my life. At this point I don't truly believe she's going to change her mind but part of me is still terrified of opening my heart to her. Of course the more sensible part of me knows that she broke down the defences of my heart a long time ago and has been living there ever since. And God knows she's proving her love for me right now........ proving it with that magnificent tongue of hers.

One beautiful soft lick after another, running up and down my pussy lips until she finally pushes her way into my eager hole, causing the volume of my now constant moans to increase dramatically. Within seconds of having her tongue inside my cunt Lita is able to find the most sensitive parts of my pussy which took Chris months to find. Chris was the only man to ever really go down on me and although he did very well it just didn't seem right to compare him to Lita. There was just no contest. Hell, she was finding places inside me to lick which I didn't even know about.

God, she's now licking clockwise and anti-clockwise as well as up and down. Biting my lip I grab a firm hold of the bed sheets, willing myself not to cum too quickly, to enjoy the sensation of her tongue in me, to enjoy the sensation of Lita, the woman I have secretly loved for so long, fuck me with her tongue.

My eyelids flutter as I'm forced to injure the sweetest torture I could ever imagine. I'm so horny I want to grab her hair with my hands and close my legs around her head, trapping her in front of my pleasure zone and forcing her face into my pussy which is dripping for her. But I'm so afraid that I might turn her off and/or break the spell between us. I'm so terrified of doing something wrong that I struggle to control myself, gripping the bed sheets in a death grip as I writhe and moan under the power of her skilled tongue.

She seems to be savouring me like my pussy was some kind of delicacy and it feels so amazing to be worshipped in this way. She is making me feel so........ special........ not handicapped special but special as an I mean something to her........ I'm not just a piece of pussy to her, I'm not just something to fuck, like I have been to previous boyfriends, I matter, I'm important, I'm special, I'm loved........ I'm loved by her........ she loves me........ and she's making love to me........ making love to me with her mouth!

My heart beats faster as I realise that's just what she's doing, making love to me with her mouth. Using that full, kiss-able mouth on me and making love to me with it. God I'm so happy right now.

My happiness is momentarily ended as her tongue leaves my pussy but before I get the chance to overanalyse it she presses it up against my clit causing another long moan to leave my mouth. That moan becomes louder as she closes her mouth around that little bundle of nerves and begins to gently suck on it, bringing me so much pleasure it brings tears to my eyes.

She take some time to suck on my clit before moving back down to my wet hole, closing her mouth around it and sliding her tongue back inside and beginning a fucking motion with it. She is slow at first but gradually picks up her speed, using her tongue to fuck me. I have no doubt that she was making love to me before but now she is definitely fucking me and I have no problem with that whatsoever. I need to be fuck by her now. I need her to fuck me. I need Lita to fuck me. But she's still going way too slowly for my liking. I need her to tongue fuck me hard. I need her to make me cum. I need her to force me to cum. I need her to fuck me with her tongue until I have no choice but to cum all over her face.

I begin to wonder if she wants me to beg her to do so. If she does I have no problem with it. In fact, that's exactly what I'm going to do right now.

"Oh please Lita," I begin, my voice filled with need, "eat me, lick my pussy, make me cum all over your face!"

Lita removes herself from my pussy and looks up at me with lustful eyes, her pretty face covered in my juices, and says, "Oh don't worry Trish. You'll cum, I promise!"

With that Lita dives head first back into my pussy and........ starts gently licking me! The bitch! I cry out in frustration but soon afterwards she begins to give me the proper tongue fucking I want, driving that soft pussy pleaser into me like a woman possessed.

No longer able to control myself I wrap my legs around her head and grab her by her hair pushing her face into my needy pussy. I'm not sure she even noticed she seems so caught up in tongue fucking me now, moaning her pleasure into my pussy, causing these wonderful little vibrations inside me which only sends me further towards cloud nine. Her moans of pleasure making me wonder if she's enjoying this as much as I am, but somehow I doubt it. I don't think anyone can enjoy anything as much as I'm enjoying this right now.

I'm so close to the edge it's almost unbearable. I need her to give me that orgasm I've been craving and I know she's not going to let me down. I want to beg her but I seem to have lost my voice again finding myself to overwhelm by the pleasure. I stroke her hair in an attempt to communicate with her and to my amazement it seems to work as even the slightest stroke seem to cause her tongue to move even faster with in me. As I continue to stroke her hair and she continues to increase the speed of her tongue thrusts it soon becomes all too much for me.

Momentarily finding my voice I scream, "HERE I CUM LITA!"

The next word to come out of my mouth could only be heard by cats and dogs it was so high pitched. Eventually my scream lowered to the point where humans could hear it again but it took a lot longer for my body to recover from the earth-shattering orgasm which at one point I thought would end my existence. It would have been one hell of a way to go but luckily I managed to avoid death but get as close to heaven as humanly possible and it was all because of the woman I loved Lita.

My thoughts of her brought me back down to earth were I realised my fellow former diva was still in between my legs, greedily slurping up my cum as if it was ambrosia. I watched in a dreamy state as she eventually finished eating me and slowly began to make her way up my body, kissing the odd bit of exposed flesh before coming face-to-face with me, this cute little cocky grin on her face. She had a right to be cocky. She had just given me the best orgasm I have ever had and I found myself in awe of her. She somehow seemed even more beautiful with her face covered in my cum. I wanted to kiss her all over but my strength still hadn't returned.

So instead I tried to repay her kindness, momentarily at least, with loving words, "That was the best orgasm I have ever had."

The words were truthful but they in no way seem to be enough. How could they compare to what she had just given me. I needed to fine words that would justify my feelings for her right now.

Just then Lita awoke me from my thoughts, "I love you Trish."

She said that with such love and devotion that it melted me. After everything that had just happened I couldn't have stopped the next few words coming out of my mouth if I had tried.

"I know........ I love you too."

She stared at me for a moment with a look I couldn't read. Feeling I needed to clarify myself I continued, although for some reason I couldn't meet her eye and found myself looking away, turning my head downwards in shame that it had taken me this long to say this.

"I........ I don't know when it happened........ whether it was when you kissed me........ or whether it was in the months of lying awake thinking about you kissing me........ or whether it was even before that........ somewhere in the back of my mind struggling to get out........ but at some point I fell in love with you. I fell in love with you and it killed me that we couldn't be together. I used to cry myself to sleep because I didn't think you felt the same way about me. But now........ after everything........ I think........ if you gave me the chance........ if you gave us the chance........ we could be happy together. I want to make you happy Lita........ I want to be with you........ only you. Even after everything we've been through........ I just want you........ do you want me?"

I've never felt so vulnerable in my life. I feel like I've truly, completely bared my heart to her, let her know that I want her, that I love her and despite everything I'm still terrified of her answer.

Reaching down firmly Lita cups my cheek and brings me face-to-face with her again. The love and compassion I see in her eyes takes away all my fears and doubts before she even speaks, although when she does it feels as if I'm about to cry with joy.

"I want you Trish, more than anything in the world."

I can feel those tears of joy running down my eyes as I smile at her, "I love you Lita."

"I love you too Trish." Lita says smiling back at me.

Her words refuel the passion inside me and I viciously attack her lips, shoving my tongue inside her mouth and challenging her own to battle. She seemed shocked but is soon happily returning my kiss with the same fierce passion, our bodies pressing together as if we can't be close enough. Unlike the other kisses this one was almost violent. Our tongues were like two forces of nature battling for dominance inside our mouths.

When I've lulled her into a full sense of security I role her onto her back and press my body down on top of hers, pinning her to the bed. I can tell that she is surprised with my forcefulness and quite frankly so am I. I've never been this sexually aggressive in my life but then again I've never wanted anyone like I want Lita right now.

"I want you Lita, I want to please you so bad!" I said, tearing my mouth off hers. I can hear the lust oozing from my voice like never before and it seems to affect her even more than me.

"You........ you don't have too, if you don't want too." Lita said, her voice telling me how much she needs this but at the same time she doesn't want me to do anything that I'm not ready for.

I don't know if I'm ready for it but after once again proving to me how much she cares about me there is just simply no way that I'm not going to do this.

"I want too." I say firmly, kissing her again with even more passion than before.

This kiss doesn't last too long. I'm far too eager to put my mouth on other parts of her body.

Breaking the lip lock I began to kiss my way down her neck. I did my best to try and find all of her sensitive spots. From the moans she's making it sounds like I'm succeeding as I continue to run my mouth and tongue all over her soft flesh. I take as much time as I possibly can to worship her neck as she did mine before I ultimately make my way down, reaching my hand beneath her to remove the tiny bra from her. However I'm unable to undo it and Lita has to reach around and undo her bra herself. Shame and doubt fills my mind but I press on.

Lita's breasts are smaller than mine but still round and firm. Throwing caution to the wind I open my mouth and take a nipple inside it and begin to suck. Even though I had a lot of people drool over my boobs I never truly understood the appeal of breasts until I took Lita's nipple into my mouth. There was something so dirty and yet so comforting about it. When I felt her hand on the back of my head gently stroking my hair it felt so natural that I began to suck away at her as if she was giving me nourishment. A long moan left her lips and awoke me from my regression and I reminded myself that this was supposed to be about her pleasure so I moved to the other nipple and do my best to give it the same treatment.

I become lost in worshipping her breasts, my eager but inexperienced hands massaging her boobs into my equally eager but inexperienced mouth, listening carefully to which places cause her to moan the loudest so I can memorise them to become the lover she deserves. Lover........ I definitely like the sound of that. Lita's lover........ even better.

"Trish please."

Her words once again bring me back from my thoughts as I realise how long I've spent on her nipples. I also realise that she's now begging me........ begging me for release. Oh how I hope I can give her that release.

Moving downwards I kiss down her flat stomach until I reach that scandalously small thong she's wearing. Coming face-to-face with the tiny object I consider just pushing it aside and attacking her, but that's something someone like Edge would do and unlike her former lover I never want to make her feel cheap.

So I gripped the waistband of her thong and look up into her eyes for permission. There is nervousness in her eyes, but the desire is also there and it overwhelms me. She nods her head silently and I began to slowly slide her underwear down her legs. I want to tear them off but I control myself. I want to do this right. I need to do this right. I smile to myself as she lifts her legs into the air to allow me to remove her thong and toss it aside to idly fall where ever else our unwanted clothing has fallen.

I am then greeted by my first real site of another woman's pussy. Sure, I've seen plenty of girls naked when I was in the showers but I never really looked at them, or more accurately, I was trying not to look at them. But now the site of Lita's naked body fills my vision and I find myself staring at her in awe.

She's so beautiful........ I don't know any other way to describe it. A goddess........ yes, that just about does her Justice. She's a goddess........ a redheaded goddess........ my redheaded goddess.

Leaning down I bring my face in front of the altar of my redheaded goddess and breathe in her heavenly smell, savouring what I'm about to do.

Once again I find myself lost in staring at her, her pretty pussy hypnotising me with its beauty when I hear her voice.

"Trish........ you........ you don't have too........ "

I can't help but smile to myself. My redheaded goddess has mistaken my moment of savouring her as a sign of hesitation.

I hope my eyes tell her differently as I raise my head and desperately trying give her a look which will tell her just how much I want to do this for her........ how much I need to do this for her........

I'm unsure whether I am successful or not, but either way I think I have something that may tell her my feelings better than any words will.

I take a deep breath, ignore any fleeting feelings of doubt and nervousness, stick out my tongue, and give her pussy one long, loving lick.

And once again it's a struggle for me not to just cum on the spot.

I remember being afraid of this moment for so long. I was afraid that once I tried it I would like it. I was right to be afraid because nothing in the world could have prepared me for my first taste of another woman. nothing in the world could have prepared me for my first taste of Lita.

She tasted better than anything I had ever had before and one lick just wasn't enough.

I began to gently lap at her pussy like a kitten lapping at a saucer of milk.

As I happily began to lap away at her delicious cunt it slowly occurred to me that I have become an official cunt lapper. In my homophobic youth I would have been disgusted with the very idea of this. A few hours ago I would have been terrified by the very idea of this. But now I find myself embracing the crude term and would welcome my name being associated with the word as long as I could be Lita's cunt lapper. There isn't anything I wouldn't do right now to become Lita's one and only cunt lapper........ among other things.

My thoughts of her remind me once again this is supposed to be about her and I desperately try to remember what she did to me.

Firstly I begin to run my tongue up and down the lips of her cunt, enjoying the soft moans I could squeeze out of her before it all became too much and I couldn't stop myself from pushing my tongue into her pussy, tasting her sweet nectar from the source. My eyes fluttered as her cream began to ooz out of her, over my tongue and down my throat. At that point I closed my mouth around her leaking hole to prevent any more of this divine liquid from escaping my lips. As I gently began to drink from her I slid my tongue up, down, clockwise and anti-clockwise inside her, exploring every nook and cranny, listening very carefully to what point she moaned loudest, trying to train myself to become a good little cunt lapper for her.

As I was exploring the deepest parts of her depths my redheaded goddess placed her hand on top of my head and stroked it lovingly.

I remember how I had stroked her hair to encourage her to lick me faster so I gently begin to speed up my licks moving in all directions inside her, making sure to catch every spot that really makes her moan.

Just when I developed a good rhythm I remove my tongue from her pussy, fined her clit and suck it into my mouth causing her to let out her loudest moan yet, her fingers digging themselves deeper into my hair. This only further arouses me and I found myself moving back and forth between her cunt and her clit.

I deliberately put off tongue fucking her for a couple of reasons. Firstly I remember how powerful my orgasm was once she had properly build me up and I wanted to give her the same kind of pleasure. I'm determined to do this right and if that means spending all night with my head in between her legs then I will eat her until my jaw falls off. But most importantly, I want her to beg for me to make her cum. It may be a bit egotistical but I had to submit myself to her and beg her for what I wanted, for what I needed and I want to hear the same from her, I want to know I have given her so much pleasure that I am forcing her to cum and cover me with that cum I'm now craving. From the way she's moaning I know she's close I'm just waiting for her to give me a reason to take her over the edge.

She soon gives me that reason.

"Oh my god Trish, please eat me!" Lita gasps her pelvis gently thrusting up into my mouth, "Please eat my pussy........ eat my pussy you beautiful woman........ make me cum all over your beautiful face........ oh my God........ "

Lita's words drive me insane with lust and I close my mouth around her pussy and begin to thrust my tongue in and out of her in a thrusting motion which both of us have been wanting for so long. I feel like I've been waiting forever to take her like this and now I am it's even better than I imagined. I throw everything that I am into this determined to do it right, determined to give her the same kind of ecstasy she gave me.

I'm thrusting my tongue in and out of her love hole as fast as I can as the juices are flowing like a river into my mouth and I'm desperately trying to swallow all she has to offer but there's just too much and it's oozing out of the corners of my mouth and covering my face, covering my face in her. It's so wonderful and it only gets better when her legs wrap around my head trapping me in paradise. It seems absurd to me that I would want to be anywhere but here right now but from her whimpering moans I can tell that part of her is afraid that I'm not going to give her what she wants, what she needs. She doesn't have to worry, because if she wants me to I think I could stay here for the rest of my life and be the happiest woman on earth.

Just as I'm imagining life for ever between her thighs I hear her let out the most deafening scream I'd ever heard before. I'm honestly surprised that no one burst into her room to see if she's being murdered or something. However this thought is quickly pushed to the back of my mind as a rush of liquid squirted out of her pussy and fills my mouth to the brim.

My eyes flutter and I almost had an orgasm myself as the sweetest, most delicious thing I've ever tasted in my life begins to slide its way down my throat causing me to go berserk. I start greedily slurping away at her pussy, almost completely unaware that she is now thrusting her hips into my mouth almost violently. I think it's called face fucking or something but I don't care it only turns me on further and I'm barely aware of it anyway. Besides from the way her body is shaking I doubt she can control it. I don't care because I'm far more interested in swallowing as much of this heavenly cream as possible. It tasted even better than her regular pussy juice and I didn't think that could be possible. I try and catch it all, but there's just too much of it. It overflows, oozing from my mouth and covering my face and flowing into my hair.

Eventually she calms down and the liquid ceases to flow. I'm disappointed but at least it gives me a chance to clean her cunt for any yummy leftovers.

Once I've finished I kiss my way up her body before I reach her face. I'm expecting a grin, a smile, a laugh, anything to greet me but instead she just has a shocked expression on her face like she's just seen a ghost or something. I become terrified that I've done something wrong. Maybe I did it wrong or worse maybe she's decided I'm such a lousy cunt lapper she doesn't want me any more.

Fighting back the tears I find my voice and ask her what needs to be asked.

"Was that........ was that ok?"

Lita’s POV

  
I stare at Trish my throat and mouth having gone completely dry making me feel as if I haven’t had a drink in days my heart either having stopped beating all together or beating so fast I can’t hear it or feel it moving in my chest. My brain has stopped functioning altogether it’s frozen as is the rest of my body  
  
Trish hangs her head which causes me to come out of my moment as my brain begins to function again and I can once again swallow and breath and feel my heart beating my eyes however don’t move they stay fixed locked on Trish waiting for her to say something else due to me not having a clue what to say in response to what Trish has just told me even though they are the three words I have been dreaming of hearing come out of her mouth the fact that they have has hit me like……….like Viscera or as he is known today Big Daddy V throwing all of his weight onto me  
  
"I..........I don't know when it happened."  
  
Trish says finally breaking the god awful silence between us.  
  
"Whether it was when you kissed me..........or whether it was in the months of lying awake thinking about you kissing me..........or whether it was even before that."  
  
Trish adds.  
  
"Trish laid awake at night thinking about me kissing her."  
  
My brain says to me.  
  
"Somewhere in the back of my mind struggling to get out..........but at some point I fell in love with you. I fell in love with you and it killed me that we couldn't be together. I used to cry myself to sleep because I didn't think you felt the same way about me. But now..........after everything..........I think..........if you gave me the chance..........if you gave us the chance..........we could be happy together. I want to make you happy Lita..........I want to be with you..........only you. Even after everything we've been through..........I just want you..........do you want me?"  
  
I take a deep breath as my brain tries to analyse everything that has just been said.  
  
The first part I manage to analyse is Trish saying how she cried herself to sleep because she didn't think I felt the same way about her which makes me wish I had known back then how she felt then I would have gone down to her hotel room climbed into bed next to her and stopped her crying tears of sadness.  
  
The next part I am able to analyse is her saying or rather asking me to give her a chance and give us meaning us as in a couple us as in together a chance because she thinks we could be happy together. An her telling me that she wants to be with me and that she wants me which makes me once again feel tears wanting to break free however this time they are not tears of sadness but tears of joy as my brain analyses Trish’s finishing question.  
  
"Do you want me?"  
  
I swallow hard again as I reach out and gently ever so gently due to the fact that I can tell simply from the tone Trish used when she said everything she has just said that she meant it and was scared to say what she just has I take her face in my hands and slowly lift her head up until we are looking at one and other and I can see the fear and doubt in Trish’s eyes and face.  
  
"I want you Trish."  
  
I say once again speaking with all of my heart and soul wanting to cast away any fear and doubt that she has that I am not serious.  
  
"More than anything in the world."  
  
I add as I see tears run down Trish’s cheeks it isn’t until she smiles at me that I am able to tell that those are tears of joy.  
  
"I love you Lita."  
  
She says.  
  
"I love you too Trish."  
  
I say back smiling at her.  
  
The next thing I know Trish is kissing me with a viciousness or rather a passion I have never ever felt before and I feel her tongue force it’s way into my mouth and attack mine I quickly get over my shock having not expected Trish to do this and respond with just as much viciousness/passion as she began the kiss with I feel her body press against mine which I am more than happy about as our kiss continues and our tongue’s continue to do battle almost as if we are trying to outdo the other in proving how much we love one and other and how much we want to be with the other.  
  
I slowly begin to feel myself being gently pushed back until I am laying with my back against the bed as apposed to a couple of minutes ago when I was laying on my side and Trish who was on her side looking at me is now on top of me pinning me to the bed with her body.  
  
I have to say I never expected Trish to be like this not just with me but with anybody I always considered her the type of person to want to be made love to not be pardon the expression "sexually assaulted" or be the one to "sexually assault" somebody the way she is assaulting me……….not that I mind.  
  
"I want you Lita."  
  
Trish says as she breaks the kiss  
  
"I want to please you so bad!"  
  
She adds and I can tell both by the look on her face and in her eyes that she does an if the look wasn’t enough the tone in her voice sure as hell is enough to confirm that she does want me really really bad.  
  
I can‘t deny the fact that I want her just as much as she wants me I don‘t just want to love her or rather worship her but I also want her to love and worship me however I don‘t want her to do anything she feels uncomfortable or feels as though she needs to do simply because I did it.  
  
In other words I don‘t want her to "make love to me" so to speak just because I made love to her.  
  
"You..........you don't have too."  
  
I say wishing sometimes I wasn‘t so bloody honest and yet knowing deep down that if there is one person I can‘t lie to especially now it‘s Trish.  
  
"If you don't want too."  
  
I add.  
  
"I want too."  
  
Trish says after a minute or two of silence an as if to try and prove her point she once again not so viciously but just as firmly as before kisses me with even more passion than before unfortunately she breaks the kiss just as quickly as she started it and began to kiss her way down my neck.  
  
I close my eyes partly due to the fact that I want to relish this and partly due to the fact that I feel the need to in order to stop myself from cumming simply due to her kissing me much to my surprise I don’t feel like cumming at all even though I have always imagined that if Trish ever kissed me or ever did anything like this I would cum simply from her kissing me or kissing a part of my body.  
  
Even though I am no expert lover I can tell that this is Trish’s first time with a woman which turns me on knowing that I am her first so to speak however despite her inexperience either intentionally or just by luck or whatever Trish is able to find most if not all of my sensitive spots which causes me to moan softly loving the feel of Trish‘s lips on my skin I then feel her tongue run all over my neck as she continues what she is doing which is basically doing exacterly what I did to her only now she is worshiping me which adds to my pleasure as I feel her hand remove my bra or try to undo my bra however this bra requires a special way for it to be undo and so I help Trish to undo it once I am no longer wearing my bra I leave Trish to continue.  
  
I know for a fact just by looking at them that my breasts are a lot smaller than Trish’s however I think that that they are just as good as Trish’s and Trish evidently agrees due to her not wasting any time as soon as my bra is off she immediately attacks my left nipple with her mouth and begins to suck on it which causes me to moan louder loving the feel of Trish’s tongue I slowly reach down and take the back of Trish’s head in my hands not forcing her to go on or anything simply to try and show her that I approve of what she is doing as I begin to stroke her hair loving the feel of it within my fingers as Trish continues to suck on my breast and nipple..  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm!"  
  
I moan uncontrollably as I feel Trish move over from my left breast to my right breast and give that the same love care and attention as she has just given my left one. I slowly open my eyes feeling that despite how good what Trish is doing to me feels I won’t be coming for a while which is fine by me I don’t care if I don’t come at all just having Trish do this to me is enough for me as I look down and see her left hand massaging my left boob and I continue to moan as I watch her loving her all the more for doing this to me.  
  
After a while despite how good what she is doing to my breasts with her hands and mouth I can’t help but want her to continue her journey down my body.  
  
"Trish please."  
  
I say wondering if she wants me to beg her to move on and down my body and so I do my best to beg her which isn’t hard due to the fact that this is my fantasy and dream come true.  
  
I watch as Trish moves further down my body evidently my begging worked. She continues on down my body until she comes to my thong if you can call it that.  
  
"Rip it. Rip it."  
  
My brain is saying wanting her to viciously attack my pussy the way she did my mouth earlier however Trish doesn’t do that instead what she does do is grips the waistband of my thong and looks up at me.  
  
I look into her eyes wondering what she is waiting for.  
  
"Oh god is she having second thoughts?"  
  
My brain asks.  
  
"Maybe she wants you to tell her to go ahead."  
  
Another part of my brain then suggestions.  
  
I decide to go with this part of my brain and assume that that is what Trish is waiting for and so I slowly nod my head having a brand new set of worries pop into my head.  
  
"What if I cum after one lick? What if I cum before she even licks me? What if she doesn‘t like the way I taste? What if she doesn‘t like licking me?"  
  
However thoughts or rather questions are quickly silenced as I feel my thong being slid r down my legs and I slowly lift my legs to help her take them completely off of me. I watch as she tosses it to the floor where all of our other night clothes have ended up.  
I then watch as Trish looks at my pussy and two of the previous questions pop back into my head.  
  
"What if she doesn‘t like the way I taste? What if she doesn‘t like licking me?"  
  
An then a brand new thought pops into my head.  
  
"What if she doesn’t like what she see’s."  
  
This thought almost makes me laugh due to the fact that my pussy in a sense is different to Trish’s and yet at the same time it’s exacterly the same.  
  
At any rate this thought is quickly answered as Trish brings her face as close as she can without making any form of contact with my pussy and I watch her breath in evidently trying to breathe in my smell.  
  
She then doesn’t do anything except stays where she is and looks or rather stares at my pussy causing my brain to jump to conclusions as to why she has stopped here and now.  
  
"She doesn’t want to do it."  
  
I swallow hard doing my best not to let the thought of how much I want Trish to lick me and how good it will feel etc to enter this equation and doing my best to focus on the fact that Trish may not want to lick me.  
  
"Trish."  
  
I say trying to get her attention however Trish simply continues to stare at my pussy.  
  
"You."  
  
I stop momentarily.  
  
"You don't have too."  
  
I then add hoping that she knows what I am talking about.  
  
I watch and wait for Trish to do something feeling nervous.  
  
Trish then lifts her head and looks at me with a look that tells me that she does like my pussy and that she does want to lick it which causes me to relax and yet also causes my heartbeat to speed up a little as I continue to watch her take a deep breath and stick her beautiful tongue out and give my pussy a long loving lick.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh."  
  
I moan uncontrollably as Trish goes from giving me a lick to actually lapping at my pussy like a kitten lapping up milk.  
  
I continue to moan as Trish continues to lap at my pussy evidently enjoying what she is doing to me just as much as I am if not more so.  
  
I then feel Trish change her tongue tactic so to speak from lapping at my pussy to running her tongue up and down the lips of my cunt.  
  
I smile an ear to ear smile to myself evidently Trish is trying to copy my tactic which I don’t mind one bit the fact that she is even doing this is still a little bit too much for me to get my head around however the rest of my body has gotten over it and is enjoying what she is doing to me as I continue to moan softly I then feel Trish push her tongue into my pussy.  
  
"OOOOOHHHHH!"  
  
I moan extra load at the feel of her doing it.  
  
Trish then closes her mouth around my pussy and begins to drink from me as she once again changes her tactic and slides her tongue up and down AND both clockwise and anti-clockwise inside of me.  
  
"The student has surpassed the master."  
  
My brain says.  
  
I decide to once again let my blonde haired beauty know how much I love what she is doing to me and so I reach down and place my hand on to the top of her head and once again run my fingers through her hair.  
  
As I do I feel Trish begin to pick up speed on her licking moving in all directions as fast as she can doing her best to hit every spot inside of me and causing me to moan even louder.  
  
Trish very quickly finds a good rhythm however as soon as she does she stops licking me completely removes her tongue and finds my clit which she as soon as she finds it sucks into her mouth.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
I moan as I dig my fingers deep into her hair having the affect I was hoping it would have and causing her to move back and forth between my pussy and my clit although it’s not exacterly the affect I was hoping it would have on her I was hoping it would cause her to go faster but this is just as good if not better.  
  
Trish once again stops tongue fucking me and focuses souly on working over my clit.  
  
"Oh my god Trish, please eat me!"  
  
I say unable to take anymore wanting her to make me cum needing her to make me cum and very happily begging her to make me cum as I thrust up into her mouth  
  
"Please eat my pussy..........eat my pussy you beautiful woman..........make me cum all over your beautiful face."  
  
I add willing to do whatever it takes to make her make me cum.  
  
An it works as I feel Trish once again close her mouth around my pussy and begin to thrust her tongue in and out of me I feel her give me everything she’s got putting herself into each and every thrust.  
  
She continues to thrust her tongue in and out of my pussy as fast as she can this is wonderful a dream and fantasy all rolled into one and all coming true as I wrap my legs around Trish’s head deciding if she is going to copy me I may as well copy her  
I then scream at the top of my voice just like Trish did when she came as I feel myself cum cum like I have never cum before and never will again unless it’s Trish who is making me.  
  
I close my eyes as I enjoy my orgasm and enjoy the feeling and sounds of Trish slurping away at my pussy as my body shakes and my hips bounce up and down on the bed making it look to anybody who is watching as though I am face fucking her but I’m not it’s the power or my orgasm if you can believe that.  
  
Eventually my orgasm subsides and I feel my body slowly return to normal I also feel Trish slow down her animal-like assault on my pussy evidently I’ve stopped cumming and she is now making sure there is no cum left inside of me for her to get.  
  
Once she is finished cleaning my pussy I feel Trish begin to make her way back up my body until she reaches eye level with me I look at her unable to believe what she has just done and how body reacted.  
  
Trish’s face slowly turns from a happy expression to one of fear  
  
"Was that."  
  
Trish begins to speak and ask but then stops momentarily.  
  
"Was that ok?"  
  
Trish then asks me.  
  
Without thinking I push Trish over onto her back with me now on top of her and attack her lips with mine kissing her with everything that I have inside of me wanting her to know with my lips how more than ok what she has just done to me is.  
  
Trish is evidently as surprised as I was earlier when she done this to me however she quickly get’s over the shock and is kissing me back as my kiss goes from being sudden and demanding to simply loving and tender Trish returns the kiss with just as much love  
and tenderness as me.  
  
However I slowly break the kiss not really wanting to and yet having just gotten an idea in my head.  
  
Trish looks at me with half glazed over eyes and I look down at her with an ear to ear smile on my face.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
I ask her already knowing the answer or at the very least hoping I know the answer.  
  
"What?"  
  
Trish asks me now fully awake again the glazed over look in her eyes having gone.  
  
"Do you trust me Trish?"  
  
I ask her again with a smirk glad to see how much my kiss affects her.  
  
Trish looks at me for a minute.  
  
"Implicitly."  
  
She tells me smiling an ear to ear smile of her own.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
I tell her.  
  
Trish’s smile fades slightly.  
  
"You said you trusted me."  
  
I tell her with my own version of the Rock’s people’s eyebrow.  
  
Trish smiles again and slowly closes her eyes.  
  
I run my hand over her face the way John Cena does whenever he’s doing his "You can’t see me." just to make sure Trish’s eyes are defiantly closed once I am sure Trish has her eyes closed I bend down and give her a peck on the lips.  
  
"Don’t move. I’ll be right back."  
  
I tell her and with that I climb off of her and off of the bed and go over to my side of the bed and go into my suitcase and feel around until I finally find or rather feel what I am looking for and I pull it out and smile as I look at my former best friend my 8 inch  
strap on dildo.  
  
I then look over at Trish and see that she still has her eyes closed and hasn’t moved a muscle which makes me smile even more as I slowly move my focus from her eyes to her pussy or rather to in between her legs since from this angle I can’t really see her pussy however I can imagine fucking it while at the same time I can imagine fucking something else too.  
  
"Lita."  
  
I hear Trish say and turn my focus from her pussy/legs back to her face.  
  
"Lita are you still here?"  
  
Trish asks me.  
  
I smile an ear to ear.  
  
"I’m still with you Trish, just keep your eyes closed for a few seconds longer. I promise it will be well worth the wait."  
  
I tell her as I put the strap on on myself inside of the dildo which is going to fuck Trish is another dildo which is going to fuck me while I am fucking Trish mind you I doubt I will need it just the fact that I am fucking the woman I have always wanted to fuck is probably going to make me cum however there’s no harm in having a little added bonus.  
Once it is in position I walk over to the edge of the bed.  
  
"Ok Trish, you can open your eyes now."  
  
I say.  
  
Trish opens her eyes and turns her head in my direction.  
  
"Surprise."  
  
I say as I watch her turn her focus from my face down to my fake cock and after she has seen it her expression goes from one of wonder or rather curiosity to one of lust and at the same time nervousness.  
  
"Have you ever been fucked by one of these Trish?"  
  
I ask as I begin to play with my fake cock hoping that my playing with it will make her want it more.  
  
"Real ones."  
  
Trish says not taking her eyes off of it.  
  
"Ever been taken from behind?"  
  
I then ask her curiously.  
  
Trish‘s focus immediately goes from my fake cock back up to my eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She asks me sounding curious.  
  
I smile at her.  
  
"I mean has anybody ever fucked that nice tight looking asshole of yours?"  
  
I ask her intentionally being dirty in my language.  
  
Trish’s eyes bulge a little as she slowly shakes her head now with more nervousness than lust in her face and eyes.  
  
"Well."  
  
I say swallowing hard having never been a woman’s first as far as taking her from behind is concerned then again I’ve never been a woman’s first time period.  
  
However I do remember my first time getting fucked from behind it was with my second ever girlfriend and I really got a taste or rather had a taste for it from then on funny thing was it wasn’t until my third girlfriend that I got to fuck a woman back. My second girlfriend seemed more interested in fucking rather than being fucked where as my third was the other way around which was fine with me since I had always wanted to be the one giving instead of reciving.  
  
Now I enjoy both however I’ve always wanted to give Trish a good seeing to after having looked and watched and seen her ass in the showers and in those risqué outfits she sued to wear back when she was wrestling with and against me I bet after tonight no ass I’ve had is going to compare to Trish’s because I know for a fact no pussy compares to the Stratusfying one’s.  
  
"I’ve fucked your pussy with my mouth. So how about I fuck your ass with this?"  
  
I ask her getting my head out of the past and focusing on the present.  
  
Trish slowly returns her focus from me back down to my fake cock.  
  
I wait for her to answer however she doesn’t instead what she does do is roll over onto her stomach and then get up on all fours and crawl over and down onto the floor in front of me she then keels before me and looks up at me.  
  
"Well, if it’s going in my ass. It needs to be nice and wet don’t you think?"  
  
She asks me licking her lips.  
  
I smile at her immediately getting the picture or rather the idea/message she is trying  
to send me.  
  
"I couldn’t agree more."  
  
I say to her as I take my fake cock into my hands and offer it to her.  
  
"Do you want to do the honours?"  
  
I ask her.  
  
Trish takes my fake cock out of my hands and into her’s.  
  
"I’d love too."  
  
She says and with that she starts to rub her right hand up and down the length of my cock slowly while keeping her eyes locked on mine she slowly lifts the cock to her lips and begins to kiss and lick the head her eyes never leaving mine as she does so.  
  
"I love giving you head."  
  
Trish then says to me.  
  
"I love watching you watching me."  
  
She adds.  
  
"Do you like it Lita?"  
  
She then asks me.  
  
"Do you like watching me jerk you off? Lick the head of your cock? Kiss the head of your cock? You like this baby, huh?"  
  
She adds.  
  
I look at her and lick my lips and slowly nod my head.  
  
"I bet you’ll like watching this even better."  
  
She says and for the first time since getting down on her knee’s she move her attention from me to my cock and takes it into her mouth starting out with only the head and slowly taking more and more in until she has my whole cock in your mouth. She continues to work it in and out of her mouth until the whole length and head of my cock is covered not so much that you can visibly see it but taking into consideration how long she has had it in her mouth there is no doubt that if this was a normal cock it would be well and truly covered by now in fact if this was a normal cock I bet the owner would have probably come by now which makes me glad it’s a fake because I want to come while I’m fucking Trish’s ass.  
  
I reach down with my hand and run my hand through her hair causing her to look up at me.  
  
"I think it’s got enough lube on it."  
  
I say with a small smile.  
  
Trish smiles despite having a 8 inch cock in her mouth as she slowly takes it out and lets it go and get’s to her feet.  
  
"How do you want me?"  
  
She asks looking at me with a devilishly evil and sexy smile on her face.  
  
"Get back onto the bed on your hands and knee’s with your ass facing me."  
  
I tell her.  
  
Trish gives me a small nod of her head and I watch as she follows my instructions to the letter getting back onto the bed on all fours with her ass facing me.  
  
"Ready when you are baby."  
  
She says keeping her face looking at the opposite wall.  
  
I assume the position so to speak standing behind Trish and take my fake cock in hand and position it at the entrance to her ass.  
  
"Ready baby?"  
  
I ask her.  
  
"An waiting sweetie."  
  
Trish says in response.  
  
I take a deep breath and then suddenly realise something.  
  
"I‘m afraid I can‘t fuck you yet Trish."  
  
I tell her.  
  
Trish looks back at me.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She asks looking at me in shock.  
  
"Well you‘ve lubed me up, but I haven‘t lubed you up."  
  
I tell her.  
  
Trish‘s look of shock slowly turns to a look of relief.  
  
"Stay right there."  
  
I tell her.  
  
"Don’t move a muscle."  
  
I add.  
  
An with that I go over to my suitcase and reach into the same compartment I kept my  
now well lubed fake cock until I feel what I am looking for and pull out a tube of KY Jelly I then turn around and walk back over to Trish’s ass.  
  
I smile an ear to ear smile as I unscrew the top on the jelly and get some of it onto my finger and making sure I get as much as I can I then rub the jelly onto Trish’s asshole once her asshole is covered I get another load on my finger and slowly push my finger into her ass and hear a loud squelching as I do so.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm Mmmmmmmmmm."  
  
Trish moans as I feel how tight her ass is,  
  
"You like the feel of my finger lubing up your ass?"  
  
I ask her.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Trish moans softly..  
  
"Want to know why I’m stretching out your asshole with my finger now?"  
  
I then ask her really liking this dirty talk.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm."  
  
Trish moans.  
  
"So that I can fuck you straight away."  
  
I tell her.  
  
I continue to lube up Trish‘s ass until I feel she has enough and when she has I slowly slide my finger out of her ass.  
  
"You ready baby?"  
  
I ask her.  
  
"My cock is ready and so is your ass."  
  
I add.  
  
"You ready for me to fuck it?"  
  
I ask her.  
  
"Ready for me to fuck your well lubed ass with my well lubed cock?"  
  
I add.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Trish snaps.  
  
"This is still going to hurt a little but hopefully with our combined lubing of one and other’s assets it won’t hurt to much."  
  
I tell her remembering how it was when I lost my anal virginity.  
  
"Despite how much you feel like doing it resist the urge to clench up your ass muscles. If you do that it‘s only going to hurt more."  
  
I tell her.  
  
"Keep your ass muscles as relaxed as you can for as long as you can. If at any time you want me to stop and take it out tell me. If at any time you want me to stop and let you adjust tell me and I will Ok?"  
  
I ask her.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Trish says with a nod of her head.  
  
"Ok."  
  
I say taking a deep breath hoping that Trish’s pain goes as quickly as possible as I slowly begin to push the head of my cock into her ass.  
  
Once the head was inside Trish’s ass I waited to let Trish get used to the feeling of having it there.  
  
"You ok Trish?"  
  
I ask.  
  
Trish nods her head.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
  
I then ask.  
  
Trish shakes her head which causes me to smile a little.  
  
"Do you want a little more?"  
  
I ask her.  
  
Trish slowly nods her head and so I slowly push a little bit more of my cock into her ass and stop so that she can get used to the amount she already has in her ass.  
  
"Lita……….more……….please."  
  
I hear Trish say which causes me to smile even more as I slowly push more of my cock into her ass by now she has about 4 and a half inches in her.  
  
"How does it feel having my cock up your ass Trish?"  
  
I ask her doing my best to take her mind off of the pain.  
  
"Nice."  
  
Trish coo’s.  
  
"Do you want more?"  
  
I ask her.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Trish responds.  
  
I continue on until I have 6 and a half inches in her ass and stop to let her get used to it and then once she has gotten used to that I push more in until she has all 8 inches in her ass.  
  
"I’m all the way inside you now Trish."  
  
I tell her with an ear to ear smile.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm."  
  
Trish responds.  
  
"Ready for me to fuck your tight ass?"  
  
I ask her.  
  
Trish nods her head.  
  
An so with that I take a hold of Trish’s hips and slowly begin to slide my 8 inch woman-cock all the way out of Trish’s ass until only the head remains in I then begin to move my cock in and out of her ass trying my damdest not to hurt Trish who is whimpering in either pain or pleasure or both I’m not sure however she hasn’t given me any sign she wants me to stop and so I continue on.  
  
As I do I can’t help but love how nice and tight Trish’s ass is and love the fact that I am the first person not just the first woman but the first person to ever fuck her up the ass I have to admit I never thought Trish would be an anal virgin however I’m glad that she is makes our first time all the more special for both of us I hope.  
  
Right now I am in heaven not just doing this but the whole night well from where I first kissed Trish on.  
  
Trish's moans are now no longer painful moan they are defiantly more pleasurable moans and I can feel her begin to thrust her ass back against my cock.  
  
Taking this as a sign I begin to really give Trish an ass-fucking she won’t forget in point of fact she’ll hopefully want me to do it to her more often.  
  
I take a firm hold of the woman I love’s hips and began to increasing my pace ass-fucking her harder with each and every stroke.  
  
Soon the only sound that could be heard apart from Trish’s moans and groans is the sound of flesh smacking flesh.

I become completely and totally lost in fucking her ass.

 

It's hard for me to even comprehend how good this is. I always thought that if I ever got the chance butt fucking Trish would be fantastic but I really did have no idea.

 

Her ass, like every other part of her, is in a word perfect. So tight and firm and yet soft and pillowy at the same time. Her buttocks feel so cushiony soft and yet so firm against my pelvis as my hips smack against her perfect ass again and again. Her ass hole is just so tight around my girl dick. It is clamping down on my strap on with a death grip which would make any man blow his load in seconds. I'm glad I'm not a man because I want to enjoy every moment of this. I want to enjoy every moment of fucking Trish Stratus's perfect ass with my woman cock!

 

I'm pretty sure I could do this all night but from the way she's moaning I can tell she needs a little something extra to push her over the edge. Despite how well this ass fucking is going and despite how turned on both me and Trish are I know that fucking her up the ass isn’t enough to make her cum again like she did earlier.  
  
"Trish."  
  
I say.  
  
"Mmmmm-Hmmmmm."  
  
Trish moans in response.  
  
"Can I finger fuck your pussy while I fuck your ass with my cock?"  
  
I ask her.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMM."  
  
Trish cries.  
  
"I’ll take that as a yes."  
  
My brain says and with that I move one hand from her hip to her right shoulder and gently move her from a doggy style position to her standing up in front of me with my cock still buried in her ass I then slowly move my hand down to her pussy while I start to kiss and lick her neck.  
  
"Trish are you enjoying this?"  
  
I ask her in between kissing and licking her neck.  
  
Trish nods her head.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I say smiling as I continue to fuck her ass finger her pussy as well as kiss and lick her neck.  
  
"I love you Trish."  
  
I say as I add a second finger to her pussy.  
  
"I love you Lita."  
  
Trish responds.  
  
I smile an ear to ear smile.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
I tell her.  
  
"How?"  
  
Trish asks me.  
  
"Cum for me."  
  
I tell her as I add a third finger.  
  
Trish moans as I go as fast as I can no longer kissing or licking her neck but focusing souly on her ass and pussy.  
  
Mere moments after having focused on her pussy and ass Trish let’s out another high pitched scream just like when I made her cum the first time and I feel my hand get covered in her cum which causes me to scream just like when she fucked me with her mouth as I feel myself cum.  
  
Evidently this orgasm was too much for Trish as she fell forward back onto her hands and knee’s on the bed. I almost fell on top of her due to my orgasm being a lot stronger than the last one I had as well however with the help of using Trish as my support I’m able to stay on my feet until my orgasm is over.  
  
Once I am back in control I slowly remove my cock from Trish’s well fucked ass and sit down on the bed and put my hand on Trish’s back it’s evident that Trish is still conscious due to how hard she is breathing.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
I ask her a tad concerned.

Trish's POV

There is a moment that feels like a lifetime in which she just stares at me with this expression that I can't read, but before my brain even gets the chance to analyse all of the possible things that I could have done wrong she pounces on me, her lips crashing onto mine and her tongue invading my mouth as she forcefully pushes me down onto my back and mounts me like a lioness attacking its prey.

Her kiss is savage, demanding, and.......... comforting. I can feel her literally tell me with her lips that I was able to satisfy her...... perhaps even more than satisfy her. In any event I get over my shock as quickly as possible and begin kissing her back with the exact same fierce passion she's showing me, my tongue beginning to fight back against hers as we restart our fight for supremacy in each other's mouths.

But just when our tongue battle is heating up she changes the pace and begins to kiss me so gently it feels like she's making love to my mouth with hers. This warms my heart and I quickly return the favour as I feel myself melt into her embrace and become lost in kissing her.

As I'm floating high on cloud nine from the kiss she breaks it and asked me a question but because I'm so lost in euphoria I don't hear a word she says.

Shaking myself awake I try and ask her what she means but all I'm able to say is, "What?"

"Do you trust me?" she says with this cute little smirk on her face.

At this point yes seems unworthy to describe my feeling of love, devotion and trust to her so I searched my vocabulary for a better word to sum up my feelings.

Ultimately I come up with, "Implicitly."

I don't know if this word can do justice to my feelings but it seems to satisfy her because her smile seems to grow even wider.

"Close your eyes." she says.

Wow, that was kind of out of the blue. Suddenly I find those pesky fears and doubts rush back into my mind and I can feel the smile that I wasn't even aware was stuck to my face fall.

"You said you trust me?" she said with this cute little people's eyebrow attempt which momentarily takes away all my fears and doubts.

Deciding to listen to my heart more than to my head I close my eyes and place my fate into her hands.

After a few seconds I can feel her leave the bed.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." she says as she walks away from me leaving me to my thoughts.

I try and keep my thoughts positive but those nagging doubts ultimately come back.

I have this terrifying vision of her holding a steel chair or something worse over my head waiting for me to open my eyes and then when I do bring it down my head with a laughing 'surprise'. If that was truly her plan, to make love to me and give me the most fantastic night imaginable and then beat the crap out of me and tell me that it meant nothing to her I don't think I would be able to survive. If that's what's happening here I think I would have to kill myself because I couldn't lie awake at night for the rest of my life crying as the memory of the woman I love breaking my heart like that haunts me.

This vision repeats in my mind again and again until finally I just had to say something.

"Lita." I said, trying not to sound as scared as I am, "Lita, are you still here?"

"I'm still with you Trish, just keep your eyes closed for a few seconds longer. I promise it will be well worth the wait." she said, her tone of voice not comforting me in the slightest.

Now I'm really scared. I can hear movement of some sorts but I have no idea what she's doing. The temptation to open my eyes is almost overwhelming but no matter how much my brain wants me to open my eyes and save myself from a beating my heart refuses to believe that Lita would hurt me now so I just stay there on the bed with my eyes closed awaiting my fate.

After what feels like an eternity she finally says, "Ok Trish, you can open your eyes now."

I open my eyes and look at her.

"Surprise." she says.

What an understatement. I'm completely shocked.

I'm not a total novice when it comes to sex and I have actually heard of a strap on before....... hell I've actually seen one being used.

Christian had a real thing for watching porn during sex and loved doing me doggy style so we could both watch it. It did nothing for me until one day he put on a porno with a lesbian scene. When the lesbian scene came on I couldn't keep my eyes off the screen. Luckily Christian didn't notice because at that point he was lost in his own pleasure, as usual.

Up until then I had never seen a lesbian sex scene before and I was enthralled, especially because it featured a blonde and a redhead. After some pussy licking which got my juices flowing more than anything Christian ever did the redhead strapped on a dildo, bent the blonde over and preceded to fuck the blonde's brains out.

No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't stop imagining myself as the blonde getting fucked.......... and a certain redhead fucking me.

This made me cum harder than I had ever done before with Christian and it totally freaked me out and I forbid him from ever making me watch porn with him again. He of course kept trying and we ultimately broke up.

The memory of how hard I came watching that redhead fuck that blonde suddenly makes me dripping wet at the very idea of this but at the same time I think I'm more nervous now than I've ever been. If I end up liking this even half as much as I like getting fucked by a man than I think this would be pretty much the final death nail in my 'straight girl' coffin.

"Have you ever been fucked by one of these Trish?" Lita asks, stroking her fake cock as if she was a man jacking off.

Oh my fucking God she looks so hot doing that.

It's like.......... before I was only looking at the strap on but now I'm looking at her wearing it and.......... oh my fucking God. She just looks so.......... powerful. It's the only word I can think to describe her right now. I just get this vision of her bossing me around with that thing and my juices start to run like a river.

Remembering her question I'm just about able to weakly reply, "Real ones."

It's barely even a proper reply but it is the best I can come up with I'm so hypnotised by her strap on.

"Ever been taken from behind?"

Her question grabs my attention because something about the way she said it makes me think she doesn't mean simply have you ever been fucked from behind.

"What do you mean?" I ask, this little part of my brain already having an idea what she means but I want to hear it from her lips.

"I mean has anybody ever fucked that nice tight looking asshole of yours?" she says in the dirtiest voice I've ever heard.

My eyes bulge out and my mind goes into panic mode as I wonder how anything that big would ever be able to fit in my tiny asshole. That strap on is easily as big as my most well hung ex-boyfriend and I can just tell from the way she stroking it that she probably knows how to use it better than any of my former lovers.

"Well?" she asked me, obviously wanting an answer.

All I can do is shake my head as I imagine her fucking me up my virgin ass with that thing.

No matter how scared I am by the idea of getting butt fucked I can't deny that I am incredibly turned on by the idea.

I had always condemned anal sex as something so gross and disgusting that I would never ever try it but secretly I had always wondered what it would be like and had even masturbated myself to the idea of getting fucked up the ass by a nice big cock.

So many of my boyfriends had begged me, some on their hands and knees, to fuck my tight ass but I'd never allowed them too. But this wasn't a boyfriend or even a one night stand pushing his luck. This was Lita, the woman who I loved with all my heart asking me if she can be the first to take my ass.

I find myself realising that there is no one in this world I'd rather give up my anal virginity to than her.

Just after I think this thought Lita says something that drives me insane with lust and seals my ass's fate.

"I've fucked your pussy with my mouth. So how about I fuck your ass with this?"

Ok, if one of my boyfriends had said something like that to me I would have slapped him in his face but when Lita says it its so dirty and sexy that it completely destroys any nervousness I had been having and leaves me with this overwhelming desire to take every inch of that big dildo in my virgin ass just to please her.

I quickly realised this must be some kind of fantasy for her and if I'm going to fulfil one of her fantasies I'm damn well going to do it right so I slide onto my stomach and lift my self up onto my hands and knees and crawl over to her doing my best to look like the wanton sex kitten she makes me feel like. Crawling onto the floor I kneel before her, finding myself feeling more wonderfully submissive than I ever have before in my life and look up at her with lustful eyes.

"Well, if it's going in my ass. It needs to be nice and wet, don't you think?" I say licking my lips suggestively.

"I couldn't agree more." she says smiling down at me, as she offers me her fake cock, "Do you want to do the honours?"

"I'd love too." I say taking her girl cock in my right hand and begin to rub the shaft up and down as I lick and kiss the head.

I keep my eyes locked with hers as I worship the head of her girl cock with my lips and tongue as I stroke her shaft.

"I love giving you head." I say with my eyes still locked with hers, " I love you watching me. Do you like it Lita? Do you like watching me jerk you off? Lick the head of your cock? Kiss the head of your cock? You like this baby, huh?"

She replies by licking her lips and nodding her head.

"I bet you'll like watching this even better." I say, before turning my full attention to the huge piece of man-made meat in front of me.

Closing my eyes I open my mouth is wide as I can and swallowed the head of her fake cock, taking it to the back of my throat with ease. Relaxing my throat muscles I begin to slide the shaft down my throat until my lips reach the base of her girl cock announcing that I had been able to take every single inch of it.

I may know little or nothing about anal sex and I may have never eaten pussy before today but when it comes to sucking cock I'm a fucking expert. I could probably teach a masterclass in giving blow jobs. I take great pride in the fact that every single guy I've ever been with has told me that I give the best head ever. I've always loved giving head and I'm so glad that it looks like I won't have to give it up to be with Lita. Not that I wouldn't give it up for her, because I totally would, but let's just say the idea that the only cock I will be sucking the rest of my life will be hers is a very, very pleasant thought to me.

But with that in mind, much like with the previous pussy licking, I find myself wanting desperately to please her so she'll let me do this more often. I call upon every trick I've ever learned when it comes to sucking cock and throw everything, my entire being into making this the best blow job ever.

I bob my head on her fake cock, making sure that I cover every single inch of it in my saliva as my tongue massages the bottom of the shaft in a way which would make most guys cum in seconds. I'm certainly not expecting a creamy load from her but I certainly want to make it look like I'm trying my best to please her and when I sneak a glance upwards at her the smile on her face tells me that she thinks I'm doing a good job which warms my heart and turns me on even more.

Eventually I feel her hand running through my hair causing me to look up at her, my lips never leaving her woman cock.

"I think it's got enough lube on it." she says with a smile on her face.

I can't help smiling around the huge fake cock in my mouth at her statement. I reluctantly remove her girl cock from my mouth and stand up to look her in the eye with the most devilishly evil and sexy smile I can muster on my face.

"How do you want me?" I say suggestively, letting her know this is her fantasy and she calls the shots.

"Get back onto the bed on your hands and knees with your ass facing me." she says in this sexy authoritative voice which I just can't help but obey.

"Ready when you are baby." I say once I'm in position.

My heart races as the bed creeks when she kneels behind me and I feel that hard dildo, wet with my saliva, pressed up against my virgin back door.

"Ready baby?" she asks me.

"An waiting sweetie." I say as I try and prepare myself to take that huge woman cock in my virgin asshole.

I kneel there, expecting to feel pressure at my back entrance but it never comes.

"I'm afraid I can't fuck you yet Trish." she says, her words making me feel nervous once again.

"Why not?" I ask her turning my head so that I can look at her.

"Well you've lubed me up, but I haven't lubed you up yet." she says, putting my fears to rest, "Stay right there. Don't move a muscle."

She gets up and walks over to her bag leaving me alone with my thoughts momentarily.

I realise that I was actually worried for a second there that she wasn't going to shove that giant dildo up my ass! How crazy is that? I actually want her to take me up the ass like a little butt slut...... her little butt slut. Lita's little butt slut...... I actually quite like the sound of that.

My dirty thoughts turn me on even more and I realise I'm getting off on the perverseness of this situation and it makes my juices run again just thinking about it.

My juices run even more when Lita comes back carrying a little jar of lubricant in her hand.

I watch as behind me Lita lubes up her finger and begins to rub it into my asshole, grinning like a fool the whole time.

The thing is the second her finger touches my asshole I feel this tiny little spark of pleasure which only increases as she begins to massage the lubricant into my backdoor. And then when she re-coats her finger and slowly pushes it into my virgin asshole I can't help but let out a tiny little moan of pleasure as her finger slides to the knuckle in my tiny butt hole. Don't get me wrong there was definitely some pain, but the lubricant was a huge help in soothing it away until there was only pleasure as she began to play with my asshole, twisting her finger around inside it to make sure I was nice and lubed up for my first butt fucking.

"You like the feel of my finger lubing up your ass?" Lita says, her voice dripping with playful lust.

She is clearly enjoying this just as much if not more than I am which makes me happy. I hope I can please her with my asshole.

"Oh yeah." I moaned softly in reply, desperately trying to concentrate on her words as her finger touches pleasure points inside my body that I didn't even know existed.

"Want to know why I'm stretching out your ass hole with my finger now?" Lita says, her voice continuing to make me squirm with pleasure almost as much as that wonderful finger.

I try to reply but all that comes out of my mouth is a long moan.

"So I can fuck you straight away." Lita says as she begins to gently finger fuck my ass making me cry out in almost painful pleasure.

Eventually she stops this just as it was becoming really enjoyable and asks me, "You ready baby? My cock is ready and so is your ass? You ready for me to fuck it? Ready for me to fuck your well lubed ass with my well lubed cock?"

"Yes!" I snap at her, at that point wanting that big well lubed cock in my well lubed virgin ass more than I've ever wanted anything in my life.

Lita is talking to me again only this time her voice isn't playful at all, it's deadly serious, "This is still going to hurt a little but hopefully with our combined lubing of one and other's assets it won't hurt to much."

I can feel the concern in her voice for me and it makes my insides melt.

"Despite how much you feel like doing it resist the urge to clench up your ass muscles. If you do that it's only going to hurt more. Keep your ass muscles as relaxed as you can for as long as you can. If at any time you want me to stop and take it out tell me. If at any time you want me to stop and let you adjust tell me and I will ok?"

My heart is beating like a drum as I slowly nod my head and say, "Ok."

This is it. I'm about to lose my anal cherry to the woman I love. I'm terrified but at the same time I'm incredibly excited.

"Ok." Lita says, pressing the head of her girl cock at the entrance to my forbidden hole and begins to gently push her way inside.

I force myself to relax as I feel my virgin asshole stretching around the fake cock until the head finally slipped its way inside me, robbing me of my anal virginity.

I let out a gasp and gripped the bedsheets at the pain of losing my ass cherry. I want to clench up so bad but I remember her words and desperately try and relax my asshole around the large invader.

Sooner than I would have expected my asshole becomes a custom to its penetration and relaxes, taking away my pain and leaving me with something else.....

Pleasure! It was pleasure! Wonderful, incredible pleasure unlike any I had ever felt before. That woman cock was touching places inside me which I didn't even know could give me pleasure until Lita fingered my asshole, but there was a big difference between Lita's little finger and that big fake cock stretching out my back door.

"You ok Trish?" Lita's voice, awakes me from my thoughts and I get a chance to analyse them.

Am I ok? What a stupid question is that? I'm fantastic! This dick feels wonderful in my ass and I want more. I want more dick in my ass....... I want more of Lita's dick in my ass! I want to beg her to shove every single inch of it into my ass and start ramming my rectum but I find myself incapable of speech. The sensations I'm feeling, it's just too much and all I can do is nod my head in answer.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked me, her voice dripping with concern.

Do I want her to stop? Fuck no I don't want her to stop! I want her to fucking fuck my ass and give me more of this wonderfully weird pleasure I'm receiving from inside my asshole. But once again I cannot find my voice and all I can do is shake my head, hoping against hope that she won't take that nice big girl cock out of my ass and will instead choose to shove it all the way in and just take my ass for her pleasure.

"Do you want a little more?" Lita asks me, a little more cockiness returning to her voice.

Oh god yes I do I want more. I want the whole fucking thing! I want every single inch of that big girl cock in my ass! I want every single inch of that big Lita cock in my ass! Wishing I had the strength to beg her for more I simply nod my head and let out a soft moan as she gently slides a little more of that nice big woman cock into my girl dick hungry ass, the few long seconds of pain a small price to pay for the overwhelming pleasure that quickly follows.

Lita waits awhile, obviously giving me more time than I apparently need to adjust to having her big cock inside my asshole. It's a little surprising to me that there isn't more pain because I always imagined this being excruciating but now I'm finally bent over with a dick in my ass I have to say either the pain is so weak it's not noticeable or the pleasure is so strong it overwhelms everything else. Either way I find myself wanting to get as much of that nice big woman cock into my starving pooper as possible and yet Lita is insisting on this slow and gentle crap. I want a proper butt fucking and I want it now!

"Lita.......... more.......... please!" I shamelessly beg, wanting that girl dick inside my ass more than life itself right now.

I hear her chuckle and slide a little more into my insatiable behind, giving me a little more than before to the point where it actually becomes genuinely painful again. As if she can sense when I'm in pain she stops and allows me to get used to the anal penetration once again.

"How does it feel having my cock up your ass Trish?" Lita asks me.

I can practically hear the smile on her face. This would cause a grin to appear on my face if I wasn't so overwhelmed by having my ass feel so full right now. Once again I want to tell her how wonderful it is, how it's better than I ever imagined and how grateful I am to her for opening my eyes, and my ass, to the joys of anal sex.

But instead all I manage to do is coo like some kind of caged animal, "Nice."

Nice! Oh God does that word so not do justice to how I'm feeling right now. Awesome, amazing, fantastic none of these words would really do justice either but I feel I should be trying harder even though it's quite the effort for me to even use small words at this point I'm feeling so overwhelmed with pleasure, and ok a little pain, but mostly pleasure.

Apparently my lack of enthusiasm doesn't affect her as she chuckles and asks me, "Do you want a little more?"

No I want a lot more, but I trust Lita knows what she's doing so I put my ass's fate in her hands and reply with the most academic answer I can at this point.

"Uh-huh."

And with that she continues to fill my ass up, mercifully stopping a few more times before, to my amazement, I feel her hips come to rest against my butt cheeks announcing that she has every single inch of that huge woman cock inside my now formerly virgin back door.

"I'm all the way inside you now Trish." Lita says, her voice beaming with pride.

My heart swells for two reasons. Firstly I can tell she's proud of me which makes me incredibly happy. Secondly because she reminds me that it's her dildo which is now all the way inside me. I kind of feel like the dildo is an extension of her and that I now have what must be 8 inches of pure Lita buried in my butthole. The feeling that it's her inside my most private of orifices makes me moan out loud in pleasure.

"Ready for me to fuck your tight ass?" Lita says in a voice which almost makes me cream instantly.

I almost cry that I can't find the words to tell her how much I physically need her to bugger me right now but ultimately all I can do is nod my head.

Thankfully she knows what I need and takes a firm grip of my hips and begins to slide her big woman cock out of my horny asshole. I had wrestled for years but never had I felt anything so horrible when that wonderful girl dick left my asshole. I felt like a part of me was being ripped out and when she slid it all the way back inside me I felt complete again. A long moan escaped my lips as that wonderful shaft slipped through my asshole, which forced the inside of my rectum which had relaxed closed almost the moment the dildo was removed to restretch around the huge invader which cause me some pain but the little pain I felt was dwarfed by the pleasure I felt when that big piece of man-made dick stimulated the most sensitive pleasure zones in the depths of my bowels.

Lita slowly moved her dildo in and out of my horny asshole, taking her time, obviously trying not to hurt me too much but a little pain was inevitable. However it certainly was in pain I was whimpering in. I was whimpering with joy as the woman I loved began to steadily sodomise me, giving me this naughty type of pleasure that I would have never imagined I would like but now I can't get enough of.

As the butt fucking continues the pleasure only increases and I find myself unable to control my moans as my redheaded goddess takes my ass for her pleasure.

Her pleasure. This makes me think.

I never thought this would be that pleasurable for me, and obviously I was wrong about that, but I'm not sure how it is pleasurable for her. What is she getting out of this? I guess she must have been thinking about doing this to me before, if she was telling the truth about wanting me like I have wanted her for a long time, and maybe this is fulfilling some kind of perverted fantasy for her. A fantasy in which her on-screen rival the multiple-time women's champion Trish Stratus is bent over taking it up the ass for her.

I had heard the term lesbian tops and bottoms before but I never imagined myself as one. It would appear in my new relationship I'm going to be very much a bottom.......... with it in my bottom and I have no problem with that whatsoever.

I start imagining life as Lita's submissive little lesbian bottom, bending over for her at the click of her fingers.

She would come up to me and say, 'You know what Trish, I feel like some ass. Take those pants off for me honey, bend over and spread your butt cheeks!' and 'I'd be like, sure honey, just let me get these horrible pants off and you can have my ass all you want.' although should I even get to wear pants when Lita has made it very clear from the get go who's going to be 'wearing the pants' in our relationship?

I guess that's what she's doing now, showing me who's going to 'wear the pants'. Who's going to be the dominant one and who's going to be the submissive one. Who's going to be the top and who's going to be the bottom.......... with it up the bottom.

The thought of submitting to Lita's perverted desires drive me crazy and I find myself pushing back against her, trying to shorten the amount of time that wonderful dildo spends outside my asshole and lengthen the amount of time it is inside my asshole giving me pleasure.

I suddenly realise that I've been so lost in my thoughts that my asshole has completely relaxed around the shaft and the pain I once felt is a distant memory. Whatever pain I might have been feeling has now been replaced by pure unadulterated pleasure and it only increases when Lita starts to gently increase her pooper pounding pace, obviously not wanting to give me more than I can handle and completely unaware that the only thing I want right now is that big woman cock of hers slamming my shit hole like the naughty little anal slut she's turned me into.

I try and beg and plead her to fuck my ass harder but all that comes out are these gargled moans of pleasure.

However they seem to do the trick as she starts fucking me in the ass harder than I've ever been fucked in the pussy. It actually feels better than when I've been pussy fucked but that's probably because it's her doing it to me. I'm sure whenever Lita decides to take my pussy that it will be just as good if not better than this first-class ass fucking she is now giving me. Sure I have nothing to compare it with but I just don't see how anyone could fuck an ass better than she is fucking mine right now.

Once again the thought of bending over for her whenever she wants crops into my head. In addition I see myself bending over for her were ever she wants. I see myself in a clothes store, in a supermarket, in a street, backstage at an arena, in a locker room, hell I even see myself in the middle of the ring on the RAW 15 anniversary show bent over getting fucked up the ass by the woman I love, my redheaded goddess, Lita.

Amongst all those naughty thoughts of incredible submission another thought falls into my head.

What if I wore the strap on?

Suddenly I envision myself with that dildo strapped to my waist, and Lita knelt before me sucking on it like I had sucked her earlier. I then envision myself taking her in every position in every fuck hole she has on her body. I envision her begging me to fuck her as I slam into her over and over again.

These dominant thoughts start mixing with my submissive thoughts and I swear to God I'm seconds away from cumming with out even touching my pussy when, much to my frustration, Lita stops fucking my ass.

Before I get the chance to beg her to continue the sodomy she says something which I miss. I grown and try and focus on her voice to hear what she says next.

"Can I finger fuck your pussy while I fuck your ass with my cock?"

I hear her that time and I'm filled with the thought of her fingers inside my pussy again as she fills my ass with her cock. I have another one of those oh my god I think I'm going to cum moments but restrain myself.

I wanna get fucked by her cock and her fingers.

I open my mouth to beg her to shove as many of her fingers as she wants into my pussy, which is by now leaking juice down my thighs and all over the bed, and use my cunt and asshole for her pleasure but all that comes out is a long animalistic moan of pleasure.

Before I get a second chance to try and answer her she grabs hold of my right shoulder and gently moves me backwards and up until we're standing up, her big dildo never once moving an inch from my asshole.

Once we're standing she slowly slides her hands down my stomach until she reaches my leaky cunt and slides a finger inside. I let out a little whimper of pleasure as she begins to expertly fuck me with that finger. My little whimper turns into a huge moan as she starts to move its back and forth, at the same time effortlessly moving her big woman cock through my bowels.

It's hard for me to even remember that I was ever an anal virgin that dildo is sliding through my colon so easily, and yet I can feel my rectum muscles clenching down on it so tightly. I guess my tight ass muscles are no use against my redheaded goddess who must have ass fucked a lot of anal sluts to get this good at butt fucking. Although I'm guessing if those sluts weren't anal sluts to begin with they certainly were when she had finished with them. God knows I certainly am.

I feel like this total slut for her right now, and yet she's kissing and licking my neck so tenderly I know I'm the only one in the world for her.

Once again she's letting me know I'm more than just a piece of ass to her. She loves me and no matter how depraved our sex will get, and I'm having some serious nasty fantasies in my head right now, she will always love me above all else.

Once again her voice awakes me from my thoughts.

"Trish are you enjoying this?" she asked me in between licking and sucking on my neck.

Once again I find the term 'enjoying this' a tremendous understatement but I'm too overwhelmed with pleasure to tell her what's truly in my heart right now so I have to settle for weakly nodding my head.

"Yes." she giggles in my ear, continuing to pound my pussy and ass with her finger and cock. Slowly sliding a second finger into my pussy to join the first she says, "I love you Trish."

Hearing those words that I wanted to hear for years come from her lips I muster up every fibre of my willpower and able myself to say the longest sentence I can possibly say at this point which both returns her wonderful sentiments and sums up everything I'm feeling right now.

"I love you Lita."

Simple but true and I can feel her smiling against my neck as she continues to kiss me there.

"Prove it?" she says, in a playful imitation of what I said to her when this rollercoaster started.

Using all my self-control to distract my thoughts away from the mind numbing pleasure I'm receiving from my pussy and asshole I concentrate on replying.

"How?" I ask, feeling a little pathetic that I am unable to say anything else.

"Cum for me." she tells me, shoving a third finger into my already overly stimulated pussy.

Any self-control, any willpower, anything remotely resembling strength of character on my part crumbles the second I feel her third finger inside me. I go crazy, slamming myself back against her, moaning like a cheap whore as she begins to focus on pounding my ass with her cock and fucking my pussy with her fingers. The overwhelming sensations coming from my pussy and asshole gives me no choice whatsoever but to cum, but this time I'm not trying to stop it because I know that to her I'm proving my love, I'm proving my love by cumming for her.

The toe curling, eye crossing, body shaking, mind numbing, soul breaking orgasm seemed to go on forever and I was more than happy if it never ended. It was quite simply the greatest orgasm of my life. The only things that could even come close to it was when she fingered me before and of course when she licked me out. The added stimulation in my asshole made the previous fingering a definite third but I found myself desperately trying to decide which I liked more, this wonderful pussy and ass fucking or the pussy licking. Ultimately I had to go for the double stimulation but since every orgasm I've had with Lita is better than the last I just know I'm going to have to be redefining my definition of pleasure a lot with her. Hopefully for the rest of my life.

Ultimately the orgasm completely drains me of my strength and I could no longer stand up. My legs felt like jelly at that point and I was amazed that I'd managed to remain standing that long but finally like a tree slowly falling after it's been chopped down I fall onto my hands and knees on the bed using all my willpower not to fall any further unless the unthinkable happens and I would lose that magnificent piece of pure Lita that was still buried in my butt. As my amazing orgasm died down I could feel my ass clenching lovingly on the girl dick which had bought it so much pleasure and had turned my once exit only hole into very much a two-way street.

However, as they say, unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

I whimper softly as I feel Lita slowly remove her strap on from my well fucked asshole and sits down on the bed beside me, putting her hand on my back and stroking it lovingly.

"Are you ok?" she asks, her voice full of concern for me which once again warms my heart.

I take a few minutes to absorb everything that has just happened to me and I somehow find it within myself to both stay on my hands and knees and replied the woman who stole my heart. Once again I couldn't find words that could justify just how I felt and ultimately had to come up with a kind of lame reply.

"I'm ok." I say softly, smiling warmly at her just to make sure she knows that I am in fact ok.

She smiles back, somewhat in relief, and scoots up backwards up the bed until she's in the centre. She lifts her hips up and with what must be practised ease slides the dildo down to just below her knees and pulls first one than the other leg out of the harness, freeing her from the contraption.

Holding it in her left hand she smiles at me and brings her right hand up to her face. Looking me in the eye the whole time she slowly slides one of her fingers covered in my cum into her mouth and sucks on it before taking it out and replacing it with another finger, making a real show of eating my cum off her fingers. When there isn't a drop of my cum left she, to my amazement, deep throats the dildo fresh from my de-virgined asshole without a hint of gag. I find my juices running again as I watch her greedily slurping on that strap on and the vision of her doing that while its around my waist pops into my head again.

"Could I wear that next time?" I say, my horniness finally allowing me to find my voice again.

"What?" she says, removing the dildo from her mouth.

I don't think she heard me so I decide to clarify, "Next time, could I wear the strap on?"

She looks at me lustfully and says, "You could wear the strap on right now if you want too?"

"I could." I said gently biting my lower lip, "If I could feel my legs right now."

She chuckles and reaches over to put the strap on down on the bedside table before beckoning me forward. I slowly crawl into her arms, collapsing on top of her with my head resting firmly on her right breast. Her arms wrap themselves around me and I swear I've never felt so safe before in my life.

Silence falls between us again but unlike before this isn't uncomfortable. It's anything but. I feel so at peace with her and even though I've got about a thousand questions running through my head I think I could quite happily just lie here with her forever and be perfectly content.

Ultimately though she breaks the silence between us.

"So......... what do you want to do tomorrow?"

There's a moment's pause and then we both burst out laughing although I'm not sure why.

Eventually the laughter dies down and I raise my head up to look her in the eye, "Well......... we could try and find somewhere better to stay......... or......... we could spend the weekend locked in this room together only putting on clothes when room service arrives."

"Ok." she chuckles before a dressing me in a playful and yet clearly stern voice, "But your not wearing that horrible shirt or those granny panties.......... ever again! You hear me Stratus?"

I blush slightly as I think of the embarrassing clothes I had been wearing before. Regaining my composure I tell her in the most blatantly sexy voice I can, "Oh don't worry honey, from here on in it's only the most revealing clothes and the skimpiest of lingeries for you."

She smiles again, "Or nothing at all?"

Her voice is hopeful.

"Or nothing at all." I replied smiling.

"Even better." she says kissing me oh so tenderly on the lips.

Our kiss begins playful but soon gets very serious. It's a deep and meaningful kiss in which I can tell her exactly how I feel about her and I can tell exactly how she feels about me.

Breaking the kiss after what feels like an eternity we stare into each other's eyes lovingly.

Suddenly a question pops into my head which I just can't help but ask, "What are we going to do when we get to RAW?"

"What?" she asked, the glaze over look leaving her eyes as she refocuses on me.

"What are we going to do when we get to RAW?" I ask again before deciding to clarify what I mean by that, "I mean.......... you know Vince.......... he's probably setting up a scenario like he gives us the same time to go out there and talk just so he can have us fight to increase ratings, or better yet to tempt us out of retirement just to fight each other and after.......... this.......... I just don't think I could.......... you know?"

She smiles at me lovingly and takes my face in her hands, "I know. I could never, ever hurt you again after this."

"So what are we going to do?" I ask biting my lips.

Lita thinks for a minute and then simply says, "Vince can put us in the ring together but he can't make us fight. We're not under his control any more and we don't answer to him. So, if he gives us the same talk time or something we'll go out there and reunite as friends publicly, that way we can be together in public without raising anyone's suspicions. And if we ever go back to the WWE, even if it is for another one night only deal, we can be together there too."

"But......... won't people wonder how we suddenly became friends again?" I ask curiously.

"Probably. Maybe there will be a whole bunch of sick and twisted people on the Internet coming up with all sorts of theories about how we were re-united," Lita says before turning to me and grinning, "but I bet they'll never figure it out."

Her grin is so cute that I can't help but kiss her again.

After a short, tender kissing session I lay back down on her right breast and settle down to go to sleep.

After a few moments she says, "And who knows, maybe they'll both give us the same talk time as another diva who we both don't like, that way we could unite against her. You know, someone like Melina or Jillian Hall."

"Maybe." I say, not really listening to her at this point just listening to the sound of her heart beating and enjoying the feeling of being so close to her, finally wrapped in her loving arms in the way that I have secretly wanted for so long.

There's another long pause, and then she says those little words that make me melt inside, "I love you Trish."

I feel my heart flutter and I lift myself up to look her in the eye again, "I love you too Lita."

We kiss for one final time that night. The kiss is not as aggressive as some of the others but it is just as passionate and loving. When it is broken we spend what feels like an eternity staring into each other's eyes before I lay my head down on her chest, using her right breast as a pillow as her arms wrapping themselves tightly around me, keeping me safe.

I lay there for a while reliving the events of the day that has changed my life. I also think about the woman who has changed my life and made me happy than I could have ever imagined. I realised that Lita was right this is the way it should have been between us and all the bad things that happen between us was just an unfortunate mistake, one which we will spend the rest of our lives correcting. I go to sleep content because for the first time things between me and Lita are finally the way they should have always been.

Lita’s POV  
  
I watch Trish like a hawk looking for any sign that I may have gotten a little bit too carried away with me fucking her ass and that she is now in some sort of pain or discomfort because of my wildness.  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
She says softly smiling an exceptionally warm hearted looking smile at me which puts all of my fears to rest and makes me look at Trish not like a hawk but simply like a lover in the after glow of love making.  
  
I then realise that I still have my strap on on and with this realization comes another realisation which causes me to move back up towards the head of the bed or rather the centre of the head of the bed and I lift my hips up and slide the dildo down below my knees and pull one and then both legs out of the harness having done it loads of times before so many in fact it’s because as easy as putting on or taking off a pair of jeans only tonight putting it on and taking it off is a lot more fun than normal.  
  
Knowing that Trish is watching me now rather like a hawk due to the fact that I can feel her eyes on me I decide to make a show out of it for her as I bring my right hand up to my face and turn to look at Trish I then slide my first finger into my mouth and suck the still wet cum off of my finger once I have cleaned that finger I take it out of my mouth and replace it with the next and then then the third finger.  
  
Once all three of my fingers are clean of her cum I decide to go one further and so I take the dildo in both hands with the head facing me and now focusing my attention on the dildo I deep throat it still feeling Trish’s eyes on me  
  
  
"Could I wear that next time?"  
  
I hear Trish say which almost causes me to choke on the dildo due to me having not expected her to say this. In point of fact if I had a list of possible things she could have said in response to me deep-throating the dildo that has just taken her anal virginity this wouldn’t even be on the list even if I used both sides of the piece of paper.  
  
"What?"  
  
I ask as I remove the dildo from my mouth before I do choke on it.  
  
"Next time, could I wear the strap on?"  
  
Trish asks as I look at her.  
  
I said before that I like to both fuck and be fucked by dildo’s/strap on’s so you can imagine that not only have I imagined fucking Trish but I have also imagined what it would be like for her to fuck me.  
  
Despite everything that has happened tonight everything me and Trish has said and done to one and other I can’t help but feel as though Trish may once again be testing me. Why she would be testing me with this or using this to test me I have no idea however that is how I feel and so I decide to turn the tables on her.  
  
"You could wear the strap on right now if you want too?"  
  
I say deciding to see if she is serious about her fucking me and taking into consideration the fact that after I ate her out she returned the favour (and seemed almost like a pro in doing it) it seems only right that I allow her to return the favour this time as well partly due to the fact I want to see how well she handles a dildo.  
  
"I could."  
  
I hear Trish say which causes me to bring me out of my thoughts and look at her and when I look at her I notice her biting her lower lip and sign to anybody who has known Trish as long and as well as I have that she is nervous.  
  
"If I could feel my legs right now."  
  
She then adds.  
  
I laugh unable to stop myself due to the fact that I can remember the same thing happening to me after my first time getting fucked with a dildo.  
  
I put the strap on down on the bedside table figuring that there is always tomorrow for Trish to fuck my ass.  
  
Once the dildo is out of the way I turn my attention back to Trish and signal for her to come and join me up at the top end of the bed. Trish slowly crawls into my arms and collapses on top of me with her head resting firmly on my right breast. I wrap my arms around her in an attempt to try and sooth her and comfort her evidently she is still feeling the after affects of getting ass fucked for the first time.  
  
An so I just hold her there not saying a word partly due to the fact that I don’t really know what to say and fearing that anything I do say will ruin not just this perfect moment but the whole evening some how.  
  
"So......…"  
  
I say finally feeling the need to break the silence despite how pleasant this moment is.  
  
"What do you want to do tomorrow?"  
  
I ask due to that being the first thing that came into my head as soon as I say it both me and Trish burst out laughing like we used to in the good old days and as I think about that as I think about the good old days I can’t help but smile having a funny feeling that the good old days are about to make a comeback……….come back hell I think me and Trish are going to make the good old days seem like just "ok" old days now that we are finally together as a couple.  
  
I suddenly feel Trish’s weight shift off of my right breast and it causes me to watch her as she lifts her head and looks me in the eye,  
  
"Well......... we could try and find somewhere better to stay."  
  
She says.  
  
Part of me feels like asking her why we would want to do that due to this room now having a special significance to us due to it being the room we pardon the expression came together in. however before I have a chance to even open my mouth Trish interrupts me by saying.  
  
"Or……….we could spend the weekend locked in this room together only putting on clothes when room service arrives."  
  
"Now that is an idea more to my liking"  
  
My brain says.  
  
"Ok."  
  
I say aloud to her and then laugh as I look at her doing my best to look as serious as possible.  
  
"But you’re not wearing that horrible shirt or those granny panties..........ever again!"  
  
I tell her feeling the edges of my mouth wanting to turn upward in a smile however I manage to keep them down long enough to add.  
  
"You hear me Stratus?"  
  
Trish blushes  
  
"Oh don't worry honey, from here on in it's only the most revealing clothes and the skimpiest of  
lingerie’s for you."  
  
She says in the sexiest voice she has ever put on as she smiles and seeing her smile causes me to smile.  
  
"Or nothing at all?"  
  
I then say wondering how her walking around nude grabs her.  
  
"Or nothing at all."  
  
Trish says sounding completely at ease with that idea.  
  
"Even better."  
  
I say not ready or willing to push the subject any further than that for now figuring we have all the time in the world to discuss the serious stuff for right now I simply lean forward and kiss her on the lips wanting to enjoy our time together right here right now and not worry about later or tomorrow or anything like that.  
  
Trish returns the kiss instantly and while the kiss starts out playful it quickly turns serious as both me and Trish show one and other exacterly how we feel.  
  
I don’t know who breaks the kiss first her or me or maybe we break it at the same time but after a while the kiss ends and we simply look into one and other’s eyes and see the same thing reflected back love.  
  
"What are we going to do when we get to RAW?"  
  
Trish suddenly asks me.  
  
"I can see she’s always going to keep me on my toes."  
  
My brain says as I come out of my thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
I ask her.  
  
"What are we going to do when we get to RAW?"  
  
She asks again.  
  
I look at her trying my best not to give her a.  
  
"What has that got to do with anything."  
  
Type of look.  
  
"I mean..........you know Vince..........he's probably setting up a scenario like he gives us the same time to go out there and talk just so he can have us fight to increase ratings, or better yet to tempt us out of retirement just to fight each other and after..........this..........I just don't think I could..........you know?"  
  
Trish then says explaining what she means.  
  
I smile at her knowing exacterly what she means and knowing that I don’t want to fight with her onscreen or backstage anymore especially not after tonight.  
  
"I know. I could never, ever hurt you again after this."  
  
I say having taken Trish‘s face into both of my hands.  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
Trish asks me once again biting her lower lip.  
  
"I’m going to have to find a way to stop her doing that."  
  
My brain says.  
  
However rather than try and think of a way of getting Trish to stop biting her lower lip whenever she is nervous I focus on the question she has just asked me as far as our one night return to RAW.  
  
"Vince can put us in the ring together but he can't make us fight."  
  
I say wanting to smile at that fact however I keep straight faced and continue on.  
  
"We're not under his control any more and we don't answer to him."  
  
I add meaning that neither of us are under written contract with him this is kind of like a favour that we’re doing him only difference is this favour isn’t free we’re both (I hope) getting paid for showing up on Monday.  
  
"So if he gives us the same talk time or something we'll go out there and reunite as friends publicly."  
  
I add seeing this as a golden opportunity for not just our characters but also for us as a couple.  
  
"That way we can be together in public without raising anyone's suspicions. An if we ever go back to the WWE, even if it is for another one night only deal, we can be together there too."  
  
I finish off by saying.  
  
"But......... won't people wonder how we suddenly became friends again?"  
  
Trish asks.  
  
"Probably."  
  
I say able to see this from the stand point of the fans or rather imagine how the fans would react to us being enemies one minute and then the next time we show up face to face we’re friends and yet despite part of me wanting to give them a better or rather an explanation another part of me doesn’t care how the fans react to this idea due to me wanting us to do this.  
  
"Maybe there will be a whole bunch of sick and twisted people on the Internet coming up with all sorts of theories about how we were re-united,"  
  
I say as I look at her and smile an ear to ear smile.  
  
"But I bet they'll never figure it out."  
  
Trish says returning my ear to ear smile with one of her own as she leans forward and kisses me and I kiss her back after a while we break this kiss this time mutually and Trish rests her head back down on my right breast.  
  
I then decide to bring up another RAW idea as far as her and me being friends again on TV.  
  
"Who knows, maybe they'll both give us the same talk time as another diva who we both don't like, that way we could unite against her. You know, someone like Melina or Jillian Hall."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Trish says sounding sleepy and so I decide not to talk anymore and simply lay here and let her get some sleep however before she nods off I can’t help but feel the need to say something I told her at the start of this evening despite how much I am sure she already knows.  
  
"I love you Trish."  
  
I say wishing that I didn’t feel such a need to say it or rather tell her an that instead of needing to I simply could say it. Hopefully in time the need will go and I will be able to say it simply because I want to.  
  
Trish lifts her head back up off of my breast and looks me in the eyes.  
  
"I love you too Lita."  
  
She says with no hint of needing to say it in her voice which causes me to swallow hard due to the fact that I know beyond a shadow of a doubt she means it and I slowly move forward until our lips our touching and we kiss one and other goodnight.  
  
This kiss is not aggressive as some of the others but it is passionate and loving and when we brake it we spent what feels like forever staring into each other's eyes before Trish slowly lays her head back down on my breast and I wrap my arms around her tightly intent on keeping her safe now that she is finally what I have always wanted her to be to me and now that I am finally what I have always wanted to be to her and despite how happy it makes me feel that we are finally together I can’t help but wish that the days weeks and months we spent at each other’s throat could have been avoided but I guess now it doesn’t matter how long it took us to get here the point is we’re here finally the way we should have always been.

The End.


End file.
